Inheriting the Elements - Book Two: Reflections
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: Things are rapidly changing for newlyweds Ron and Harry as they move into their own place, look into careers, and prepare to welcome their son. Will long kept secrets prove to be an obstacle for our little family? Will familiar faces halt all progress? What trials lie in store? Slash, MPREG, Pwrfl!Harry, Pwrfl!Ron, Pwrfl!Baby.
1. Chapter 1: A few surprises

It was a quiet morning at the Burrow, and all of it's inhabitants were peacefully sleeping. This included Harry Potter-Weasley, one of the Saviors of the Wizarding World. Recently, he and his husband, Ron, took down the most evil Wizard in centuries and freed everyone from living in a world of fear. They were heroes.

* * *

Harry was awoken by a loud spluttering noise. "Ron!" he groaned. "Could you not do that in the bed?!"

"That wasn't me!" he yelled back groggily and a bit embarrassed. The two boys looked up and saw the house elf, known as Dobby, standing in the corner with a tissue and blowing his nose.

"Dobby! What're you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has wonderful news for Master Potter-Wheezy! Well, it wonderful news to Dobby, but Dobby not sure if..."

"What's the news, Dobby." Harry stopped his friend before he got too worked up.

"Well, because Dobby is a free House elf, it was suggested that I come and work for you and your husband!"

Harry looked at Ron, who was giving him the same confused look that Harry was sure he was giving. They'd just gotten married a couple of weeks ago and returned from their honeymoon in Japan just two days ago. They hadn't put any thought towards a house, much less a house elf.

"Well, Dobby," Ron started. "When we do finally get a house, you're more than welcome to come with us. It's just, we haven't gotten our own place yet."

"Oh, Dobby knows sir. Dobby was just so happy with the news that he wanted to share it."

Dobby was as devoted to Harry, and by extension Ron, as ever. He considered it a personal treat to be their House Elf.

"We're excited for you, Dobby!" Harry smiled. "Now, not to be rude or anything, but could you maybe come back later this afternoon? I haven't been sleeping much lately and it's starting to effect me."

Harry was now in his fifth month of pregnancy and was having difficulty finding a comfortable position to lie in. Also, Tiberius has begun kicking, which was amazing at first, but now was working his nerves something fierce.

"Oh of course, Master Potter-Wheezy!" and with a 'pop' he was gone.

Harry and Ron laid back down and were about to drift back off to sleep, when another loud spluttering noise rang out.

"Sorry," Ron said. "Couldn't hold it."

* * *

After a few more hours of sleep, Harry and Ron got up and got dressed for what was now lunch. They sat at the table where it was just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The rest of the Weasley boys were at work or living on their own.

"Well, nice to see you two among the living," Molly jokingly chastised. "How are you feeling, Harry dear?"

"I'm alright. The walk up and down the stairs isn't getting any easier, that's for sure." he laughed. "We actually had a visitor this morning."

"Yeah, Dobby popped in and said that he'd be our House Elf when we finally got our own place." Ron added, fixing a plate for himself and Harry.

"So when are you two moving out?" Ginny bluntly asked. She didn't mean any harm by it, of course.

"I'm not sure. I mean...Grimmauld Place is always an option." Harry said, referring to the house left to him by his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Are you sure? That place will need a lot of work. Besides, do you think you'll be all right living there, given the circumstances?"

Harry knew what Ron was talking about. Almost two years ago, Sirius was killed by Death Eaters in a battle against Voldemort. He was the closest thing that Harry had to a father figure at the time and was someone who was very close to his actual parents.

"I think we could completely remodel the place, make it our own. I miss him terribly, but me not accepting the house he left for me, won't bring him back. Besides it might do some good to see more of the place he grew up in and learn more about him."

Harry had lost so many people in his short life. His parents, Sirius, and recently his pseudo-grandparents, Albus Dumbledore and Arashi Ryuuzaki. It never got any easier, but Harry was much better with coping with loss than he had been before.

"If you're sure," Ron hesitantly said. He was concerned about his husband, because he had a habit of bottle up emotions and releasing them in the oddest ways. The last argument the couple had, Harry hadn't said a word for about two days afterwards. Then Ron began to find his underwear frozen solid for a week after that.

"Well, you don't want to move now, do you?" Molly asked. "You can't think about moving house in your condition. Besides, you both are more than welcome to stay here as long as you please." She wasn't ready to have her youngest sons leave the nest just yet. Harry had just begun to have happy memories of family and she wanted to make sure she could help those continue, and spoil him for a bit longer.

"We should probably start moving before I'm too far gone, actually. Besides, I won't have to lift anything really. I'll just levitate the heavy stuff."

"You sound like you're ready to move today," Ron said, mouth full of food. He was pushing Harry's plate towards him, making sure the boy ate something.

"Not today, but soon. Best to get it out of the way, yeah? Besides, we're due for a scan today."

"Oh right, you hurry and finish and I'll go and get dressed." Ron said, putting his plate in the sink.

Harry began to eat his sandwiches and began to think about the upcoming work ahead of him.

"Well, Harry. Let me know when you decide to move, and I'll see about helping." Arthur said.

"Well, I don't have much, and I'm pretty sure Grimmauld Place is still furnished, so there shouldn't be much, but I appreciate it, Papa."

Arthur just nodded in understanding and finished his coffee. He then picked up his briefcase and headed to the front door to Apparate to work.

"Well, I'm off to work. See you all later!" he said kissing his wife's cheek on the way out.

"Bye!" everyone called as he made his way.

Harry then turned to Ginny. "What have you got planned for today?" he asked.

"Not much." Summer holidays had officially started about a month ago, in order to rebuild the castle, so she was really free as a bird. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with Ron and I to the scan. Wanna see your nephew for the first time?"

"Yeah, alright!" she cheered. "I'll go get changed." She dashed upstairs to get ready.

Harry finished his lunch and placed his plate in the sink and cast a washing spell on the lot. "How about you, Mum?" He asked his ginger mother-in-law.

"Not today, dear. The gnomes are piling up in the gardens. I need to get out there and sort it out, but tell me all about it when you get home alright?" she said, kissing his forehead.

"You've got it." He said before slowly making his way upstairs.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's and were directed to the prenatal unit. They sat and waited for the Healer to call them in.

"Mr. Potter-Weasley!" a blonde healer called as she approached them. They were easy to spot after all. The two young men who were either hesitantly signing autographs or being surrounded by enamored fans, thanking them for their service.

Ron stood and with a bit of hindrance, Harry finally stood. They followed the Healer to her office.

"Good afternoon! I'm Healer Winthrop and I'll be performing your scan today." she perkily introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Harry, this is Ron, and our sister, Ginny."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Well shall we get started?"

Healer Winthrop then brandished her wand and directed Harry to the table to lie upon. "Now I'm going to perform a routine Sonar Viewing spell, so we can get a good look at the baby. According to my charts you already know it's gender?"

"That's right." Harry said.

"Well let's just make sure everything is all right and that your baby is healthy. Occulus Rizmando Drivor, Fropius Holwinn Jangro," she recited while making a circle on Harry's stomach. Suddenly, an image began to appear just above it. It was fuzzy at first but Harry could clearly see...what looked to be sort of like a baby.

"Oh my..." the healer remarked. "This is a bit strange. Is it all right if I call in a colleague?" she asked.

"I suppose, is everything all right?" Harry worriedly asked.

"I believe so, but I'd just like to make sure, what we're seeing is...well what we're seeing."

She summoned a colleague of hers into the room, a healer by the name of Richards. They both looked at the image above Harry's stomach with fascination and a bit of confusion.

"Mr. Potter-Weasley," Healer Richards began. "Let me first stat off by assuring you that your son is in perfect health from what we can tell. The reason we're so intrigued is that...well he doesn't appear to be fully human."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"If you'll look at the image here," he pointed. "He's got a human's general shape. He's got hands with five fingers each and toes of the same number. He's just got...extra appendages."

Harry began to panic..."Are you saying my son's a freak?!" he yelled.

"No! No! Nothing like that. He's got a rare condition that influences his appearance. Are either of you Animagi?"

"We both are, sort of." Harry explained.

"We're Elemental Mages, I can turn into a phoenix and Harry turns into a tiger."

"That explains everything!" Healer Richards smiled. "You see your son has what's called 'Capricorn's Folly', It's a condition that occurs in less than 1% of the magical human population. Your son has taken traits from both of your Animagi forms and his appearance reflects both. As you can see here..." he said, pointing to a specific spot on the screen. "He's got a pair of what look to be cat ears and...those are the beginnings of his wings. He's also forming a very long tail and seems to be covered in fur that differs from the hair on his head."

"So...our son's a...what would you call that?"

"Well, I can't say I've seen this combination before, but no matter what he's still your baby, so it's up to you."

Harry and Ron shared a worried glance. Nothing could ever just be normal for them, could it.

"You're sure he won't suffer ay illnesses because of this?"

"No, he seems to be quite healthy, indeed. I'm actually going to call in another colleague of ours who can give you more information. He was born with Capricorn's Folly as well."

After he was summoned, the Healer, known as Healer Graves, was introduced to the Potter-Weasleys.

He was taller than the boys with long black hair, he looked to be a normal human.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Healer Richards told me of your...predicament. I can assure you as someone with the 'Folly', it's nothing to worry about."

"But you look like a normal bloke..." Ron said disbelievingly.

"That's just the glamor I keep up for work, this is what I really look like." he said then he closed his eyes and focused. He was face suddenly sprouted a beak like a raven's and was covered in sleek black feathers. His hair and posture remained the same. "You see, my father was a raven Animagi."

"Whoa." Harry, Ginny and Ron said at the same time

"Growing up was a bit tough. I was picked on a lot as a kid, then I learned how to put up glamors and I was fine. After a while I grew to like my real body, so when I'm not at work, this is how I look."

"Do you face any problems now?" Harry asked, worried about his son's future.

"I do, but I don't let it bother me. My family is very supportive and love me with everything they have. Besides, I don't think your child will face as much adversity as I did."

"What makes you say that?" asked Ron.

"Look who his parents are. They'll either be too awestruck of you two to say anything or be too afraid of what you'd do to them." he chuckled and put his glamor back up.

Harry and Ron shared a look. They knew he was right, but they were still worried. "Well, thank you for your reassurances. It looks like we've got a lot to prepare for." Harry said.

"I'll leave you my card, in case you have any further questions or concerns," Healer Graves said.

"We appreciate that, mate." Ron said. With that they shook everyone's hands and prepared to head back to the Burrow.

The whole way back no one said a word. Until Ginny finally spoke up. "Come on guys, you heard what he said. It's not that bad! It's not bad at all really!"

"It's just..." Harry began to try to articulate his thoughts. "I was hoping that he wouldn't have to go through any of the teasing and bullying I went through as a child."

"Well, kids are mean sometimes. Even if he weren't different, he'd still encounter the odd bully. You honestly don't realize what he'll have to go through living in you guys' shadow." she said. "He'll always be compared to you and be held to some high standard, because he's the son of the Saviors of the Wizarding World."

They both had an idea of what it was like to live with pressures like that. Pressure to be something great, to be above the rest, or to just break out of a relative's shadow. This honestly doesn't change any of that.

"You're right, Gin," Ron said. "Well, he's got two fathers and an aunt who'll love him regardless, right guys?"

"Absolutely," Harry said putting a hand to his stomach.

"I'm already planning on spoiling him rotten as we speak." Ginny smirked.

"I think he'll be getting a lot of that," Harry laughed. "We'll have to make sure he stays somewhat humble, I don't want another Malfoy running around..." Harry said sadly, remembering his fallen 'enemy'.

"Don't worry, we'll teach him right from wrong, and how to treat people like people, and to be happy with himself, and so much more." Ron assured his husband. "We're gonna do great! Can't wait to meet you in person, Ty." He said rubbing his husband's stomach.

"One thing's for sure, he won't ever be lonely." Harry joked.


	2. Chapter 2: Clearing the air

The three made it back home and told their parents everything. After the initial shock wore off, they assured the parents-to be that this changed nothing and that they were eagerly looking forward to holding their first grandchild. Physically exhausted, Harry went up to bed leaving everyone downstairs.

"Well, it seems like you boys have had a very stressful day." Molly said with a hand on her slouching son's shoulder.

"It was, Mum. I want everything to be fine, make sure Harry's happy, but I'm not sure I can do it."

"What makes you say that, son?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I try so hard to make sure that Harry's not worried or that he's not stressed, that I can't really let him know when I'm worried or upset."

"Ah," Arthur said, nodding. "I undesrtand. You're being Harry's rock to keep him steady and you are afraid to let him try to return the favor because he may not be up to the task right now."

"Exactly."

"Well Ron, Harry's a very intelligent and wise young man. I'm sure if you tried to explain all of this to him..."

"No Dad, I can't. He needs me to be the stable one. I'm the one he's got to rely on. If He can't do that, what good am I?" he said lowering his head.

Arthur and Molly walked over and hugged their son. He was trying so hard to be a strong man for his family, but it was really taking a toll on him.

"You underestimate how much that young man loves you. You know he would do his best for you and whether you know it or not, he is."

"What do you mean?" Ron sniffed.

"Honey, Harry isn't as comfortable with the pregnancy as he may seem." Molly explained. "You see where he's from it is absolutely impossible for a man to be pregnant. So while he's excited about the baby, he's having to deal with a lot physically that he never expected to have to go through. But, you know Harry, you can't get him to open up and tell you when he's uncomfortable or upset."

"Then how do you..."

"I came downstairs one night and saw Harry sitting out under the tree in the backyard. He was sobbing his eyes out and looking up at the sky. After I made him come inside, we had a bit of a chat. You know, Tom Riddle may be gone, but he's still got a lot on his shoulders. He wonders what his parents or Sirius would think if they saw him now, whether or not he'll be able to be a good parent, not having any experience to draw from himself. He worries that something will happen to you both and his son will end up like he did."

"Why did he never tell me any of this?" Ron asked.

"Because that's not his way," Arthur answered. "All of his life he's had to hide how he felt or just brush things off and move on. He doesn't want to worry you the same way you don't want to worry him."

"I suggest that when he wakes up, you two have a chat about the future and everything that's on your mind. Don't let him shrug anything off. You both have to lay all of your cards on the table." Molly recommended.

"Alright. You guys are right." He then stopped and thought about everything his mother told him. "You know, I may not say this enough, but I love you guys and I'm very lucky you guys are my parents."

"Believe us, son." Arthur said. "we feel the same way."

"And so will little Tiberius, you'll see." Molly winked.

Ron hugged his parents and made his way to his room. When he got there he slowly pushed the door open and found his husband asleep in the fetal position on their bed. He walked over and kissed his cheek, before sitting in a chair across the room, and pulling out a book. After a few minutes, he nodded off.

* * *

Harry swam back to consciousness and looked around. He saw his husband snoring lightly in a chair in the corner. He got up and kissed his cheek, effectively waking him up.

"Hm?" Ron blearily said, snapping awake.

"What're you doing in the chair? You could have come to bed."

"I didn't want to wake you. You seemed to be having a nice sleep for once."

"It was pretty nice. I think Ty was sleeping at the same time, so no kicking."

Ron put his hand on his husband's stomach and sighed. "Harry, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Just have a seat on the bed." They sat down and Ron faced Harry and gave his most determined face. "Is everything all right?"

Out of reflex, Harry lost eye contact with Ron, meaning he was about to lie. "Yeah everything's fine."

"Harry, I need you to be honest with me. Please."

Harry looked into Ron's eyes. This was serious. "I suppose I feel a bit out of sorts."

"Yeah, me too." Ron admitted.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Harry quickly asked, happy to get the subject off of him.

"Harry, I'm worried. I'm worried about you, about Ty, about our future...it's all just scary."

"A-are you divorcing me?" Harry softly asked.

"Bloody hell, I knew I wasn't saying this right. No Harry, nothing on this planet would make me do that."

"Then what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Only if you do the same."

Harry had backed into that one. "Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Does it bother you? Being pregnant, I mean?"

Harry realized what was going on. Molly must have told Ron about their conversation. He was a little angry that she'd done that, but he could see why she felt it was important to do so. It wasn't like he was being very forthcoming himself.

"It's...a challenge. I never thought this would be something I would have to deal with. I feel like a freak of nature. I'm worrying about things I never worried about before, my body is doing things I never expected it too, it's all just...so much."

"Why not talk to me about all this?"

"What could you do? You can't make it go away. You would only be worried about me when essentially all I'm doing is whining."

"Harry, you're not whining. This is a major thing that's happening. Besides, I happen to think you don't do enough whining. You're keeping everything bottled up. Even if it's something I can't directly help with, I can talk to you, give you a massage, at least ATTEMPT to make you feel better. Could you at least let me do that?"

"You shouldn't have to!"

"You daft git, I don't want to do it because I have to. I want to do it because I WANT TO, because I love you. I can't be happy if you're not happy."

Harry began to cry. "Ron...this is just so weird. I mean, what would my parents think? Or Sirius? I hate that they won't get to meet him. Our son has lost so much family already. So many great people he'll never get the opportunity to know."

"But he has you and me and all of us. He won't grow up not knowing who they are, what they sacrificed. Just because they're gone doesn't mean they're forgotten, Harry."

"I miss them all so much. I have dreams where I see them and they're just laughing and having a great time, and then I wake up and remember that they're gone and it hurts all over again."

Ron reached out and wrapped his now sobbing husband in a hug. "I can't say I understand how you're feeling, but I want you to know that no matter what, I'm here. You're not alone, all right?"

Harry couldn't respond. Ron just sat there rubbing his back until he was able to console himself. Seeming to sense his father's distress, Tiberius began to kick in rapid succession. It was his little way of letting his father know that he was there as well.

Once he regained control, Harry wiped his eyes and straightened up. "So...what's bothering you?" he asked.

"My main problem was concern for you and how you were dealing with everything. Other than that, I was just worried about how we'll do as parents."

"Well, I'd imagine you have a lot of experience to draw from. Your parents are pretty amazing."

"Yeah, they are. And I hadn't thought of it that way. I suppose I was fooling myself into believing that I had to take care of everything on my own."

"Not on your life, Ron. You're crazy if you think I won't be there every step of the way. Can't say how much help I'll be, but I'll be there," he chuckled.

Ron leaned forward and kissed his raven's forehead. "Then I've got everything I need."

* * *

The two continued to talk for hours and got a lot of things out into the open. Feeling much better they decided that they would move into Grimmauld Place just after Ron's birthday which was in a few days. Ron would look into different careers and see what it would take to get into it. Harry would wait until Tiberius was old enough to be babysat before looking for something for himself. They discussed schooling options for Tiberius. Harry wanted to find someway for Ty to learn before heading off to Hogwarts. Given what they knew about Elemental Mages, there was a good chance he would only go until his fifth year anyway and would then be trained by his parents. They talked for so long, it was a surprise when Molly gently knocked on the door and let them know that dinner was ready. She was a bit nervous because she thought Harry would be cross with her for telling Ron about their conversation, but Harry greeted her with a warm smile to let her know that all was forgiven. The couple made their way downstairs and enjoyed a lovely dinner with their family.


	3. Chapter 3: First and Second Chances

Three days later, Ron awoke to an odd sensation on his face. He opened his eyes to see his husband leaning over him with his hair falling into his face.

"Happy Birthday, love," he said happily.

Ron sat up and kissed his raven haired lover. "It's my birthday, is it?" he jokingly asked. "Well then I think I'll need a kiss for every year."

"I suppose I can handle that." Harry smiled and proceeded to kiss Ron 17 times.

"Now that's a way to wake up," he smirked.

"Well we have to get up. I have a surprise for you!"

"Really? Do tell."

"We'll be heading into London today. I'll be buying your present there."

"Ah, a day studying the Muggles. You really know how to treat a guy. What new and odd Muggle things are you going to show me this time 'round?"

"You'll have to wait and see won't you. The sooner you're up and dressed..."

Ron suddenly jumped out of bed and began throwing clothes on.

"...the sooner we can leave." Harry finished, bursting out laughing.

* * *

The pair started their excursion with a nice breakfast at an expensive restaurant. Harry put a glamour up, so as not to raise any unwanted attention. Ron was people watching and asking all sorts of questions. Harry answered them as best he could, but he was lacking a bit in information, given that he didn't get out much as a child. They got on the London Eye and Ron was fascinated with the idea of being that high without using his magic. He looked out at the landscape and found it to be so much different from what he was used to. Skyscrapers, cars, people on scooters. It was a world that fascinated Ron immensely. Harry was having fun watching his husband's reactions to everything. He wondered if this was how he felt when Ron began explaining the Wizarding World to him. They were on their way to a clothing store when nature called for Ron. Harry directed hi to the nearest facility and stood outside and waited. What happened next was the last thing he expected or even wanted.

Coming up the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and looking like someone had kicked his puppy was none other than Dudley Dursley.

Harry was paralyzed with fear. He weighed his options. He could run, but Ron wouldn't be able to find him and would get lost searching for him. He couldn't use his magic to turn invisible, because a person vanishing in thin air would be noticed. He decided to turn the other way and hope with everything he had that his cousin wouldn't notice him and that Ron would hurry the hell up.

Of course, luck was not on his side that day. He felt a huge hand land on his shoulder and a familiar voice call out. "Harry?!"

Ron was in the restrooms washing his hands and became fascinated with the hand blowers and spent a few minutes playing with them. He temporarily lost track of time, then realized his poor husband was out there waiting for him. He made his way outside and saw Harry standing in the same spot, but something was wrong. Panic was written all over Harry's face. He was talking to someone...was that his cousin?! Out of sheer instinct, Ron ran over to Harry.

"Harry, I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see you again!" Dudley said with what looked to be a smile on his face. "There's something I need to say to you..." he started.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ron yelled as he dashed like a madman over to the two.

Dudley immediately recognized the red-haired teen barreling towards them. He was there with his mother a year ago and took Harry. He was a wizard! Dudley suddenly realized what this must look like and that he was in for it.

"L-Look! I don't want any trouble! Honest!" he said, trembling as Ron made it over.

Ron made it over and stood directly between the cousins and pushed Dudley back. Hard. "Well what DO you want?" Ron looked back at Harry and gave a look that said 'we need to talk later'

"I had no idea you would be here. I was on my way to meet some mates from school. I saw Harry and I...I wanted to apologize."

"Very funny, what did you really want?" Ron demanded.

"Honest! You see, things have changed at home. Mum threw Dad out because he started to turn on us. Went well mental, he did. It's no excuse but I let his hate influence me. I shouldn't have done any of the stuff I did to you. It's just...I was a failure at school and everything else I tried, so it made me feel better to at least have some power over someone. To feel like I was better. But I wasn't better...I see that now. Mum and I have been going to therapy and stuff. I know you probably don't believe me, heck I wouldn't if I were you, but it's the truth. I just wanted to say sorry."

When Dudley finished talking Ron still had a look on his face that spelled murder if he moved too quickly and Harry was just staring. Sensing that his words didn't do any good. He got up and turned to leave. Suddenly his cousin's voice rang out.

"Dudley!"

Dudley turned and saw his cousin approaching him slowly. "I can't say I'll forgive you. I still have nightmares and am affected by the things you guys did to me, but...I appreciate that you are trying to make things right. So I'll try to meet you halfway." He then slowly stuck out his hand. Dudley gingerly took it and shook it.

"Thanks, mate." He then gave Ron a meaningful nod. "You keep taking care of my cousin. He deserves all the happiness in the world." With that he waved and walked off.

"Well...that was unexpected." Harry said, trying to take in everything that had just happened.

"What were you playing at?!" Ron yelled.

"Ron..."

"No, Harry. You had NO IDEA what he wanted and he could have hurt you AND our son!"

"Damnit Ron, I am so tired of you not letting me finish when I'm talking. Shut up for a minute."

Ron crossed his arms and waited for the explanation.

"Well given that SOMEONE was taking forever in the restroom, I couldn't very well run off. Had you come out and I wasn't there, you would have a) freaked out and caused a scene in your worry, or b) gone off to find me, effectively getting lost yourself. I also couldn't use magic to get away because no matter what I did would have drawn attention to me. Then the Ministry would be all over me about using Magic in front of Muggles. BUT, I was prepared to defend myself should the need have arisen. Or do you still think I'm too weak to handle myself?"

"It's not about that! You're in no condition to fight period! You should have come in after me."

"You think he wouldn't have followed?"

"Well, you should have...I dunno!"

"That's right, you don't. Once again you're over reacting, because you don't trust that I can handle myself. What do you possibly think Dudley Dursley could have done that I, one of the most powerful Wizards in the world, couldn't have handled? Do you honestly think I'm just so dumb to allow him near me while I'm carrying our son without having thought of all possible outcomes?"

"Harry, I-"

"No, Ron. You seem to think I'm just so inferior."

"Harry, love, Listen to me." He said taking hold of his enraged lover. Ron felt terrible. He really had once again underestimated Harry and made him feel like crap. They were beginning to draw a small crowd, so he gently pushed the small of his back to lead him somewhere a bit more private. "Calm down for me. We've got an audience. Is there anywhere we can go to talk?"

Harry huffed, and grabbed Ron's wrist. "Follow me." Ron allowed himself to be dragged into the nearest restaurant. It was just past lunchtime anyway so Harry got them a booth and they sat down to continue their conversation.

"Look, Harry. I'm sorry, alright. I just panicked when I saw you by him and...I lost my head."

Harry sighed. "You can't keep doing this, Ron. You can't keep assuming that I can't handle myself."

"Would you honestly tell me if you couldn't?"

"I thought we made it clear that I would if I felt it necessary. You remember the long talk we had, or was I the only one paying attention?"

"No, no. You're right. I just don't want you hurt, is all."

"Every time you say that, it because you've hurt me."

"You're right. I'll make more of an effort to not be a jackass. Deal?"

Harry just sighed and shook his head. "Don't know what to do with you sometimes," he muttered.

"Well how about we have lunch and celebrate the rest of my birthday."

"Alright. Well, we're heading to Hermione's after lunch and she'll take us to Nick's. Apparently, they've worked out a surprise for you there. Then we'll head home and have dinner with the family."

"Sounds great! You ready to order?"

* * *

Harry and Ron arrived to a lovely little home in the suburbs and knocked on the door. A familiar bushy haired teen answered the door.

"Harry! Ron! Glad you made it! Happy Birthday, Ron." she said hugging the birthday boy. It was a bit odd to see her in normal Muggle's clothing. Other than the wedding, the boys usually saw her in her Hogwarts uniform. She was wearing a pink top and a pair of blue jeans, it suited her, but looked odd at the same time.

"Oh hello, boys!" Hermione's dad called over her shoulder. "Finally come for a visit?" Hermione's parents were crazy about Ron and Harry. They thought that they were just adorable. They were actually invited to the wedding, but due to having to work, they send their regards.

"Not today, Mr. Granger." Harry apologized.

"Yeah Dad, we're heading to Nick's house."

His face suddenly became more severe. He was going through what every father went through when their little girl starts dating: irrational hatred for the boyfriend. "Make sure to keep an eye on her for me, boys. If that Nick boy is up to any funny business..."

"She's in good hands, sir." Ron said. He was just as protective of her and Ginny. It was sort of sweet when you didn't have to deal with it. They shared a look and Hermione sighed. _'Men.'_ she thought.

The trio followed Hermione to her back yard. "We'll Apparate from the shed. He lives a bit away to get on public transport."

Because Hermione was the only one who knew where they were going, they each grabbed a hand and she Apparated them to there.

* * *

They arrived at an enormous house in the county of Suffolk. It was a beautiful Victorian Era home with two floors and apparently tons of rooms, if the windows were anything to judge from. They walked to the front door and Hermione knocked on the massive oak door.

A man in a suit answered the door. "Miss Granger, lovely to see you again!" he said.

"You as well, Carter. Is Nick in?"

"Yes, Master Nick is awaiting your arrival in his bedroom."

"Guys," Hermione said. "This is Carter, he's the Alexander family's head butler."

"Butler?" Ron asked. Harry promised to explain later. They introduced themselves and were directed to Nick's bedroom. They found it and saw that Nick was outside waiting for them.

"Ron! Happy birthday, dude!" he said. His American accent seemed out-of-place among the typical thoroughbred English lifestyle surrounding him. "Harry, a pleasure, as always. Feel free to take off the glamour. Everyone here knows about Wizards and stuff."

Harry did just that. It was a bit exhausting having to keep a spell up for that long.

"Heya honey," He said kissing Hermione. "So what do you guys think of the place?"

"Big." was all Ron could say.

"It's really nice."

"Yeah, Dad inherited it when his dad died. He and Pop have really high paying jobs though."

"What do they do?" Harry asked.

"Well, Pop is an actor. He's been in a few movies. And Dad works for Parliament."

"Wow." Harry was thoroughly impressed.

"Well come on in, you've got to see the surprise Hermy and I have worked on!" Nick said, excited to show Ron his present. They made their way into Nick's enormous room and looked around. It was relatively neat for a young man's bedroom. A few signed movie posters were on the walls and a huge flat screen tv. He had a few gaming consoles, a mini-fridge, and a California King sized bed. What stood out the most however, as the man standing in casual business wear in the middle of the room. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Y-Y-YOU'RE...GALVIN GUDGEON!"

Harry thought about why that name was important, then it hit him. This man was the Seeker for Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. "Whoa..." Harry gasped.

"And you're Ron Potter-Weasley! I must say it's a pleasure to meet you! And you must be Harry." he said shaking both of their hands.

Ron turned to Nick and just said "H-HOW?!"

Everyone laughed at their friend's expression. "Galvin's my Pop's brother! So he's my uncle by marriage. Hermione told me you were a fan of the team so I asked him to come say hi." Nick explained.

"I've heard all about you two and what you've done for us all, and I want to thank you. I also hear it's your birthday today, Ron."

"Y-y-yes sir, it is."

"Please, call me Galvin."

"Ok, _Galvin_!" Ron squealed, actually SQUEALED with excitement. He couldn't believe he was meeting someone his all-time favorite team.

"I actually came because we've set up a present for you. We'd like you to audition to come and play for us."

"You mean, LIKE A PROFESSIONAL?"

"That's right, our beater is retiring this year and we need some new talent. From what I've heard, you've got talent in spades."

"Harry! HARRY! HE ASKED ME TO...I'M GONNA..." He didn't say anything else because Ronald Billius Potter-Weasley...fainted.

* * *

Ron burst through the front door of his home and almost closed the door in Harry's face in his haste. "MUM! DAD! ANYBODY!" he yelled. Arthur, Molly and Ginny came from their rooms panicking, thinking something was wrong.

"What is it honey? What's happened?"

"You'll never believe what happened! NEVER EVER!"

"What? What?" Ginny asked.

"You know, Nick? Hermione's boyfriend? Well, his uncle is Galvin Gudgeon, seeker for the Chudley Cannons! He came by and wished me a happy birthday and...are you ready for this? Offered me a try-out for the team!"

"Ron, that's FANTASTIC!" Arthur cheered hugging his ecstatic son.

"Honey, we're so happy for you!"

"Way to go, Ron..." Ginny said and slowly walked off. Harry noticed the sad look in her eye so he followed her while Ron celebrated with his parents.

"Ginny? You all right?" Harry asked.

"Harry...do you think I'm special?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I mean it's just that so much stuff is happening for Ron and I'm happy for him, but I'm just plain ol' me. Still in school, not doing anything amazing like you guys. No awesome magic, nothing."

Harry reached out and hugged his sister-in-law. "It's completely normal to feel this way. But you can't forget how special you are. You've got your looks, you're smart, you've got so much going for you. Ron has his things and you have and will have yours. You're still young. You'll be 16 in a few months, you'll go out into the world, and find love, and do amazing things that only you can do."

"How do you know? I could just wind up some ordinary woman with nothing going for her."

"I know because I know you. You've got to much going for you to not do something great. All you have to do is live by your own rules. Don't let other people's success or failures define you. Alright?"

"You know, you're pretty wise, brother." She said kissing his cheek.

"Right back at you." he said hugging her. The two got up and rejoined the celebration and enjoyed Ron's birthday feast. Everyone in the house went to sleep with a smile that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Lease on Life

"_Seek out The Gem of Ankou..."_

_Harry was seated in his throne of ice. It was set in a room that was now much more ornate than it had been before as two thrones now sat beside him. One, blazing with black flames and the other was much smaller and a bit obscure._

"_...Gem of Ankou"_

_Harry heard the voice call out again. He followed it as well as he could. He began to wander around what looked to be a palace. He opened door after door, but found nothing. He finally reached a bright green door, slowly opened it. Inside was a person shrouded in robes. The figure was beckoning Harry forth. _

"_You have found me." the figure warmly stated. "Do not fear me my child. I offer you a chance at what you seek."_

"_What I seek?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"_

_The cloaked figure pulled back his hood and revealed a man in his forties with honey blonde hair. He had a scar going down the right side of his face, but had beautiful blue eyes. He smiled softly at Harry and began to speak._

"_I am Gideon, and I was sent by the Goddess of Time and the Underworld."_

"_What?! I don't understand."_

"_Your family will play a very important role in the fate of the planet Earth, especially your son."_

"_The entire planet?"_

"_Indeed. However, that isn't the reason for this visit. I was instructed to tell you to seek out the Gem of Ankou. You are free to use it at your whim when it is found."_

"_What is it? What does it do? Where do I start?"_

"_Relax, young one. All questions will be answered in time. In time..." The voice said and began to fade away._

* * *

Harry drifted into consciousness puzzled by the dream he'd just awakened from. _'The Gem of Ankou,'_ he thought. He promised himself that he'd go and look it up after Ron's tryout. He then turned to find his husband's side of the bed empty.

Harry got up and walked around looking for his ginger lover, he wanted to tell him about the dream and get his insight. He found him sitting beneath the tree in the backyard, staring out at the sky. It was the wee hours of the morning, so the sun was just making its appearance over the horizon.

Harry made his way over and sat down beside Ron. "Everything all right?" he asked, looking at the odd look on his face. It was so different to the bright grin he wore just a few hours before.

"I've been thinking." he cryptically said.

"About?"

"I was thinking what if the only reason I was offered a tryout was because of who I am? Should I be offended?"

"Ah, I see. Well, having a bit more experience in this area, I can honestly say no. There are going to be people out there who are just going to hand things to us because of who we are and what we've done. It makes you feel like you're taking advantage of the situation or you're just using them. You wish you could rely more on your skills and knowledge to get things."

"That's it exactly! I mean, I've dreamed of this happening for as long as I could remember. The Cannons would come up to me and say 'Hey, we need you on the team!', but I always imagined it would be because I was just so good at the game, that they just HAD to have me. Now that it's being handed to me...I don't even know anymore."

"But Ron, nothing's being handed to you! The only thing you've been given is an opportunity. If they were just looking to add you to the team, they would have just given you a spot on the team. You get to show them what you've got and make them see that they'd be crazy not to have you on the team."

"Yeah...yeah, you're right! I'm gonna give it everything I have! Thanks, love," he said pecking his husband on the cheek and wrapping one arm around him. The two sat and watched the sun rise. Harry decided to wait until after the tryout and after more research before he told Ron anything. He was getting the chance of his dreams and he was going to do everything to see that he had it.

* * *

A few hours passed and Harry and Ginny helped Ron prepare for his tryout. He was a bundle of nerves and was forgetting the simplest things like his gear, his broom, at one point, his name.

"Calm down, Ron! You'll be fantastic!" Ginny cheered. She clapped him on the back after he was all suited up. They were set to Apparate straight to the stadium. He had insisted that his parents not join them, just in case he messed up. They wished him luck anyway and the trio made their way.

When they arrived, the stadium was absolutely empty for the day so they got to see how massive it really was. They ran into Nick and Hermione who came to cheer Ron on as well. Galvin made his way over after spotting the group and escorted Ron over to the pitch while Nick showed everyone to their seats.

* * *

"All right boys, this is Ron Potter-Weasley. He'll be trying out to be a part of the team today. He's going for the spot of Beater, so we'll run a few drills on him first. No one let up just because he's famous. I have it on good authority that he's got the talent to be here, so let's make sure he uses it!" Galvin said to the rest of the team. In addition to being the team Seeker, he was also the Team Captain. His teammates regarded Ron with a sort of awe at first but once Gavin made his speech, they were giving very determined looks.

"Ron," Galvin started. "I understand that you were primarily a Keeper in your school days, but I think you'd make a good Beater. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah, my brothers were our team's Beaters and we played around a lot growing up."

"Good. Well first we're going to test your hitting. We're going to release the Bludgers and see how well you keep them off you. A couple of us will swoop in from time to time to simulate a distraction you might come a cross on the field. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"All right, Let's do this. CANNONS! LET'S LOCK AND LOAD!" Galvin called and the entire team hopped on their brooms and took to the sky. Ron quickly followed suit and the tryout was underway.

* * *

"Oh look, they've just gone up!" Hermione squealed. "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah it is!" Ginny seconded, trying to keep focus on her brother.

"You all right, man?" Nick asked a slightly pale Harry.

"Yeah...just the typical pains and stuff. Just breaking into the 7th month so..."

"Say no more, man. Just warn us if it gets too much, all right?"

Harry just nodded and turned back to watch Ron, hand resting on his stomach the entire time.

* * *

The Bludgers were released and came hurdling towards Ron. He prepared himself and sped off. He knocked them out-of-the-way with ease and watched as they began to head for his teammates. He gave chase and weaved through the air with more grace than he remembered having. _'Guess it helps that I'm used to turning into a bird now,'_ he smirked to himself as he sent one of the Bludgers away from the Seeker. He was doing amazingly.

Practice continued that way for a few hours. However it was suddenly interrupted by a yell filling the empty arena.

"RON!" It was Ginny. "HARRY'S GONE INTO LABOR!"

Ron suddenly froze on his broom. _'That can't be! It's too early!' _he began to panic. Galvin swooped down and approached Ron.

"All right, you go on ahead, it looks like you're needed elsewhere." he said. Ron was about to shoot off when Galvin yelled, "Congratulations! Be ready to suit up once you guys get settled!"

He'd done it. He'd made the team! Now to see about his husband. He raced over to find Harry slumped over in a chair. He wasn't yelling or making any noise at all, but you could see by the look on his face that he was in a great deal of pain.

"Harry, Harry, love. We have to go now." He propped his silent husband up and turned to his sister. "Tell Mum and Dad to meet us at St. Mungo's!" He said, his voice full of authority. She nodded and Apparated home.

"We're right behind you guys," Hermione said. Ron nodded and turn to his husband. "We're going to go now, alright?"

"Too soon..." Harry whispered through gritted teeth.

"I know, honey. I know."

And with that they were gone.

* * *

Molly Weasley was doing a bit of washing up in the kitchen when she'd heard a 'pop' from the living room. Thinking it was Ron to tell about his tryout she rushed out and was surprised to find her daughter in tears. She couldn't tell if they were happy tears or not, however.

"MUM! We have to get to St. Mungo's NOW!"

"What's happened, dear? Is Ron all right?"

"It's not Ron, it's Harry. He went into labor at the tryout."

"Already?! It's too soon!" she worriedly screamed. "You go ahead to St. Mungo's, I'll be along in just a bit. I'm going to g collect your father from work."

Ginny nodded and was gone again. Molly wasn't far behind.

* * *

Harry was immediately wheeled into the Emergency Care section and given a look-over.

"Mr. Potter-Weasley, I'm afraid we're going to have to deliver your baby as soon as possible."

"Will he be all right? It's too soon!" Harry wailed over the commotion around him.

"I assure you we'll do everything in our power to ensure both of your lives. We're going to prep you for surgery."

As soon as Ron heard the word surgery, he knew things were taking a dangerous turn. If things were so bad that they had to cut Harry open as quickly as possible then... he didn't want to finish that thought.

Once Harry had been given a strong Sleeping Draught and was unconscious, Ron was shown to the waiting room and began the longest wait of his entire life.

* * *

After a few hours, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny came rushing up to a young redheaded man with his head leaned against the wall, looking like death warmed over. He was still wearing his Quidditch gear and was staring despondently at the ceiling.

"Ron!" Ginny called, pulling her brother into a hug. "Is he all right? Have you heard anything?"

Ron just looked down at his sister with tears in his eyes and shook his head 'no'. He was then surrounded by his mother and father in a family hug and broke down and sobbed.

* * *

Hermione and Nick had finally found where Harry was supposed to be after asking several unhelpful members of the staff. They walked over and saw the Weasleys consoling a grief-stricken Ron and hoped with everything they had that it wasn't what they thought it was.

They slowly made their way over and were spotted by Arthur. "Hermione, good to see you." He said in a quiet voice, betraying the fact that he had tears in his eyes.

"Is Harry-?" She couldn't finish the question.

"We don't know just yet. We haven't heard anything after he was prepped for surgery. They have to deliver Tiberius today, but it's two months two early."

There was a silence after that. They all knew the risks of being born that prematurely and how fatal the surgery can be in some cases. Everyone took a seat and continued the wait that seemed to stretch on forever.

* * *

A few more hours later, Healer Richards made his way out and pulled down his surgical mask. "Ron, I'd like to speak with you."

Ron darted up and made his way over. "W-what is it? Are they all right? Please! Let them be all right!"

"Calm down," he shushed. "Harry and Tiberius are just fine...for the most part. Harry made it through the surgery and once we give him a few potions for the pain and the scar, he'll be fine. Tiberius also made it. We put him in an incubator, where he'll have to stay for a while before he's released. Despite being born so early, he's healthier than we expected."

"But..." Ron said, wishing he would get to the point already.

"But, his vocal chords weren't developed fully, so there's a good chance he'll be mute for the rest of his life."

"He'll never speak?"

"I'm afraid not. However, his hearing seems to be fine, we'll have wait until he opens his eyes before we can check his sight. He's also having trouble maintaining his body temperature, but that should be sorted out in the incubator. He's a very lucky boy."

Ron nodded, taking in everything that was said. He had to see them, and soon.

"When can I see them?" he asked.

"We're moving Harry to his own room, but you're free to head to the nursery and see Tiberius. Congratulations, you're a father." Healer Richards said, patting Ron on the shoulder and heading off to check on Harry.

"Well what did he say?!" Molly almost yelled. The whole family was on pins and needles wanting to know what was going on.

"He said they're both relatively fine. Tiberius is very lucky to be alive, but his vocal chords aren't fully developed, so he'll more than likely never speak."

"Oh honey," she said pulling him into a hug, or trying to. He squirmed and backed away. "We can go and see him in the nursery when we're ready." They all nodded and slowly made their way there.

* * *

The got to the nursery and saw all the newborn babies in their bassinets trying to take in the new world they've been brought into. In the corner, was a machine covered with clear glass. The family made their way over and looked inside.

The was a tiny baby, lying on its stomach. There were several tubes attached to him, presumably supplying oxygen and food. He was covered in what to be orange-brown fur with a tuft of reddish hair on the top of his head. On his back there was a small pair of what looked like bird wings, with a matching, smaller pair on his ankles. He had little ears that were slightly pointed and pointed down and out of his diaper stuck a long, bushy tail that match the rest of his fur. He was barely moving, all you could see him slightly raise when he inhaled.

Everyone looked at the child before them and were immediately filled with love for the little person that was in front of them. Tears were filling everyone's eyes, partly with joy and partly with worry.

Ron took off his gloves and placed his hands on the glass. "H-Hey...hey there. It's your daddy. I need you to stay strong for me, OK buddy? Can you...can you do that for me?" Ron couldn't stop the tears and began to sob. Arthur took his son in his arms and held him like he was the only thing keeping him from falling.

"He's going to be fine, son. H-He's going to be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5: Coming home

Once they'd all gotten to meet the newest member of the family, they made their way to check on Harry. They walked into the room and the was ice everywhere. It looked like Harry had constructed a cavern of ice in the room. He was sitting upright in the bed, but his head was down and his hair covering his eyes. They would have thought he was asleep had he no said "How is he?" in a soft whisper they almost didn't catch.

Ron walked over and hugged his husband. "He's fine, Harry. He's alive and he'll get better."

"Healer Richards told me...he'll never talk."

"He said maybe! There's a small chance, but there's still a chance!"

"Don't get my hopes up Ron!" Harry yelled. "I'll never hear my baby's voice..."

He hugged Harry tighter. "But he's here, let's be thankful for that. He's here and we'll take good care of him."

"You're right." Harry agreed. "I love you so much."

"Ah, stop it you, I've cried enough today. I love you, too." he said, kissing his raven's forehead.

Harry chuckled at Ron's attempts at levity. He was ok, their baby would be ok, it was a start. "Did you all get to see him?" He asked.

"We did!" Hermione said with a watery smile. "He's adorable, Harry!"

"It looks like the Weasley red hair is still going strong." Ron chuckled.

"Well, my mom was a redhead as well, so I kind of assumed that was going to happen. We'll have to wait until he grows up a bit before we can see who he really looks like."

"I think he looks like Harry, already." Ginny said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well for two reasons. One, other than the color, it looks like a baby version of your tiger face; and two the face he makes in his sleep looks just like yours. Ron sleeps with his mouth open."

"Oi!" the offended redhead called "I do not!"

"'Yeah, ya do." Harry said.

"Well excuse me for not being a beautiful sleeper!" he jokingly huffed. The tension in the room was slowly lifting. The family stayed until visiting hours were over with promises to take Harry home the next day.

* * *

The next few days were filled with mad dashes to baby stores. They were severely unprepared for their little arrival. First, they went to the Burrow, packed up all the belongings they were taking, shrunk them, and took them to Grimmauld Place. Harry could only move so quickly because his scar was still healing and would be for a few days to a week more. They set up their belongings and got rid of anything of the Blacks that didn't relate to Sirius. Harry felt that if they didn't accept Sirius, why should he accept them. They then set to work on taking down the myriad of wards on the manor. Once they had, they found that it changed the look of the outside of the house and the surrounding area immensely.

"Whoa...look at this place!" Harry gaped at the now white three-story building before him. The gargoyles adorning the establishment were turned to cherubs and the trees in the area began to bloom once again.

"The magic of the resident affects the house," Ron explained. "The Blacks were cold and pompous people and over time their magic began to fester. Had Sirius survived and taken the home for himself it probably would have changed as well. It'll probably look different once we put our wards up."

"Ugh, taking them down was so exhausting, putting them up must be a nightmare," Harry whined.

"It's a bit tough, I've only seen it done a few times and it took a lot of magic when it happened."

"Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, alright. There are books inside outlining what we need to do. Still got your wand?"

"Yeah, it's up there somewhere. Do you think I'll need it?"

"We'll try it wandlessly at first, but have it with you just as a back up."

"Understood. Let's go then."

"Alright, we've drawn the proper spell circles in the right areas. Now the key here will be to move simultaneously and perform the incantation. You got it memorized?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," Harry said, pressing his glasses higher on his face and making sure his hair was out of the way.

The two wizards now stood in the center of attic a few inches apart. They both looked at each other, inhaled and began.

_Hear us, Mages of past, Mages of the Ancient Law. Hear us, Fallen Warriors of an English tongue. Hear us Loved Ones lost in battle, whose Magick did good. Hear us Guardians of old, hear us Guardians of lost souls. This night, we invoke thee. We summon thee to our aid. _

A wind began to pick up and blow about in the attic. Ron and Harry were slowly lifted off their feet and lights began to shine in front of their chests.

_Hear us knights, a new cause be given. Your bodies gone now spirit be. Hear us O Dead Knights, we invoke thee. By your wills, we invoke you. By your might, we invoke you. By your spirits, we invoke you. Come now , follow a new cause, we summon thee. Each of thee we enlist. We invoke you dead Knights lost. Hear us and come to my aid. Hear us and fight at our side. Protect us from spirits harm. Fight our battles we ask of thee. Hear us, O Spirits of lost knights , come to our aid, come to our side. Protect us from spirits harm. Protect us from spirits light. We invoke you. We invoke you. We invoke you._

The lights took form and became crystals. Harry and Ron quickly grabbed their crystals, raised them towards the sky, then slammed them into the floor. A huge spell seal was formed and illuminated the room. Wisps of energy began to swirl around.

___Let our army be done. __  
__Let it be ! __  
__Let it be__ !_

The light faded and there was a huge symbol on the floor where the spell seals once were. It was a shield with a tiger on the bottom left and a phoenix in the top right. In the center was a pentagram with the letter P and W written above it.

The boys stood there, physically drained from the use of so much magic. They were panting and almost couldn't stand but looked at their work with proud smiles. They sat down, leaning against each other trying to catch their breath. It was that place they found themselves in when they awoke the next morning.

* * *

The boys rushed out of the home, deciding to get a glimpse of the outside before going to visit Tiberius at St. Mungo's. They had been visiting everyday for the past week and he was showing marked improvements. He was squirming a bit more and was able to movie his little wings. Just yesterday, his eyes opened for the first time and revealed an emerald color that rivaled his father in beauty.

As they walked out of the front door and turned to admire their work, they saw that the house hadn't changed too much. However, over the door and in the front gates as they walked out, they saw that the Potter-Weasley family crest was proudly showing.

"We'll have to get in touch with Dobby, let him know we've got a place now." Harry thought as they Apparated to St. Mungo's."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up for your birthday this year. We can break the good news to him then." Ron winked.

Harry had completely forgotten his birthday. It also dawned on him that his and his son's birthday were only eight days apart. Future birthday celebrations had very interesting prospects with that discovery.

They reached the nursery and found that Tiberius' incubator was gone. Fearing the worst, they frantically sought out anyone who could give them information.

Healer Graves made his way inside of the nursery, hearing that Harry and Ron had arrived. He didn't expect to be almost tackled.

"Whoa...what's wrong?"

"Tiberius isn't here!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, he is. He's right over there." the healer pointed and the boys turned and walked in the direction he was pointing. Sure enough, there he was, looking like he'd put on a bit more weight and looking around quizzically at everything around him. "He was healthy enough to take out of the incubator, so we took it away this morning. His hearing and sight are perfect. His vocal chords still aren't functioning, however, barring that he's got a clean bill of health. You may take him home as soon as you wish." he proudly stated.

Harry slowly reached in and touched his son for the first time since his birth. His fur was as soft as silk and even though he couldn't focus his sight just yet, his eyes were very animated and the most beautiful shade of green Harry had ever seen. He picked up his son and held him like Healer Graves showed him and his eyes began to fill with tears. However, for the first time in a long time, they were tears of joy. Ron walked over and took his little family into his arms. They were finally whole.

* * *

After getting a list of everything they'd need to make sure they could properly care for a child that couldn't speak, the Potter-Weasleys headed to the Burrow, first stopping off to buy a carrier and stroller for Tiberius. The arrived at the front door and walked in. Arthur was sitting on the couch, deeply enamored with his Muggle invention book, Molly was in the kitchen working on lunch, and Ginny was probably up in her room. Ron called all of them to gather.

"HEY! We're here, we've got someone we want you to see!" he yelled.

Arthur turned his head and saw the stroller. He was immediately on his feet and making his way over. Molly ran out drying her hands off and Ginny came bustling down the stairs. They looked inside and saw little Tiberius looking around at all the people suddenly in his line of vision.

"He is so precious!" Molly squealed. "Hi! Hi honey! I'm your grandma!" she said before bursting into a grin.

Arthur clapped his sons on the shoulder and said, "well done, boys. He's beautiful."

Ginny ran to the fireplace. "I'm going to go firecall the twins and Hermione!"

"Call Charlie as well, dear. Bill and Percy may still be at work."

Ginny nodded and was off to make her calls. Within twenty minutes, the twins rushed through the fireplace and looked around.

"Where is he?" Fred asked.

"Look, he's over there!" George pointed and they made their way over. They began to coo and fawn over their nephew with great enthusiasm.

"He's beautiful, you guys." Hermione said hugging her pseudo-brothers. "Congratulations!"

The day was filled with appearance from Charlie, Bill, Percy and even Nick. A small celebration dinner was held and went on until late into the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Seeking Closure

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months. The family were growing accustomed to each other as things continued to move forward. Harry celebrated his 17th birthday with a party held in Hogsmeade. It was a party held with Neville as he shared the same birthday and was recently trying to get over the loss of his grandmother, who died in her sleep earlier in the year.

Ron was absolutely loving playing as Beater for the Chudley Cannons. With him on the team, they were almost unstoppable. The team was seeing record wins and Ron was given the nickname "One-Swing Weasley", because with one swing of his bat, he cold take out a few of the opposing team's players.

Ginny began her year at Hogwarts. As the last Weasley sibling to be there, she was a bit lonely, but Hermione, Nick, and Neville were there to keep her company. Next year would be a different story, because they would all graduate except her. She made it her mission to make some new friends and really put some thought into what she'd do for a career.

Tiberius was growing quickly and was already able to do so much. At 10 months, he was walking and beginning to flap his wings to try to fly. He couldn't get very high off the ground though and occasionally bumped into things. He was showing signs of being a very shy little boy. Whenever anyone new was introduced he'd hide behind a familiar adult's legs until he got used to them. Of course, once he got used to you he would be quite friendly.

* * *

Harry enlisted the help of his friends to help him research and find the Gem of Ankou. After a few months of searching through thousands of books, they learned that it was a gem crafted by Ankou, a Death Keeper who worked directly under the Goddess of Time and the Underworld. He created it hundreds of years ago for his lover, a mortal witch named Gisella. The Gem was given to her in order for them to stay in contact while he stood guard over one of the Gates of Death. Their love lasted until her dying day and then there after as she joined him in the realm beyond the Veil. The Gem was said to have been hidden by Ankou, to keep The Goddess unaware of his affair with a mortal girl and breaking the very rules of Death by communicating with her.

Of course, The Goddess of Time and the Underworld, or Setsuna as she was sometimes known, was furious at Ankou when his deeds were discovered. As punishment, Ankou was made a living statue for all eternity. The Gem was never recovered and thought to be lost forever.

In the Archives of Aura, a massive library located beneath the city known as London, Hermione found Gisella's diary she kept until she died. Gisella described the gem as a blood red color and fit in the palm of your hand. Her final entry gave hints to finding the Gem as Ankou shared with her the location before hiding it away.

_Where knowledge doth flow as the rivers_

_And passion burns like the flames_

_Where courage strikes the hearts of many_

_and love can ne'er be tamed_

_Roaming free like a gust of wind_

_with all the wisdom of the seas_

_in time itself I do there bind_

_In silence will it forever be._

They began their search and after months of trying to decipher the clue, they figured it was somewhere in London, as Gisella never left the city. The line "in time itself I do there bind" was the biggest clue, however. It dawned on them to look in the place where time watched all over the city, The Clock Tower of the Palace of Westminster. It was completed two years before Gisella died at the age of 715.

Leaving Tiberius with his grandparents, Harry and Hermione went and checked it out. They Apparated inside and looked around. Amongst the gears and dust they found it, directly behind the face of the clock. It was underneath a glass jar and began to glow just as the two began to get closer to it.

"This must be it," Harry whispered. "The Gem of Ankou."

"All right, we've found it. What are we meant to do with it?" Hermione asked.

"Gideon said that I was to use it anyway I wanted." Harry answered, not really sure what he could use it for.

They approached the case and at the bottom there was writing.

'_With this Gem it can be said_

_that you may speak with the dead_

_as beauty doth fade from a flower_

_so doth the Gem's power_

_For only once may you use_

_and forever shall its power lose_

Harry understood what he was meant to do with it. This is what Gideon meant by 'what you seek'.

"I'll get to talk to them...all of them, one more time," he whispered. "My parents, Sirius, The Professors...all of them." His eyes began to tear at the prospects. "We have to go, we have some people we need to invite to dinner."

With that, he and Hermione Apparated to Potter-Weasley Manor.

* * *

As soon as they made it inside, they were greeted by a very enthusiastic House Elf.

"Master Potter-Wheezy! So glad to see you are home safe. Good afternoon, Miss Granger." he politely said.

"Hello Dobby," she gently replied. As much as she hated that Harry and Ron had a House Elf, she knew that Dobby wasn't being mistreated in anyway and he really wanted to be there, so she wouldn't make a fuss about the slavery of House Elves.

"Hello Dobby, I need you to make a few fire calls. Could you call Remus and tell him to get here right away. Also, call Mrs. Weasley and tell her to bring Tiberius as soon as she can."

"Yessir, Master Potter-Wheezy, sir!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Harry!" he gently chastised.

"Yessir, Harry, sir!" and with a 'pop', he was gone to fulfill his Master's wishes. Harry and Hermione waited in the living room until Ron came home. He had practice today and was meant to be home soon.

Sure enough, about an hour later, Ron walked into his home and was surprised to see that he had visitors. He set down his bag with his gear in it and walked over and greeted everyone.

"Harry? What's going on? Not that I'm not happy to see him, but what's Remus doing here?"

"He's going to help us. Hermione and I found the Gem this morning. It was in the Tower as we thought."

"Brilliant! Find out what it does?"

"Yup, come on. I'll explain up in the attic."

Harry, Ron, Remus, and Tiberius were heading up to the attic. Hermione thought it best if she gave them some privacy and went to visit Nick, with every expectation to hear all the details later.

Harry handed his squirming toddler son to Remus and pulled out the Gem. "Now, we only get one shot at this so we're going to call everyone at once."

"Call?" Ron asked.

"Yup. With this Gem we can contact those we've lost. We're going to contact, my parents, Sirius, and Professors Dumbledore and Ryuuzaki."

Ron was absolutely stunned. He had no idea that this would be the outcome of the search. "So this is what the guy in your dream wanted for you. But why? What does he get out of it?"

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure of, is that if this works...if I can see them just one more time..."

"Say no more, love. I understand."

"Is that why you called me here?" Remus asked.

"That's right. I know what a special bond you had with my parents and Sirius. It wouldn't be right to contact them and you not be here."

Remus began to tear up. "Oh Harry, thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet. Let's get started," he said, grabbing a piece of chalk from his pocket.

He began to draw the spell seals he and Hermione found in the books, that they'd pretty much memorized. He set the Gem down in the middle and began the incantation.

_Guardian spirits and Goddess of Death_

_With all my heart and all my breath_

_Souls from beyond I hereby call_

_Grant them presence one and all._

The Gem began to glow and spin in the spell circle. A mighty gust kicked up as it began to float higher and higher.

_JAMES POTTER_

_LILY EVANS-POTTER_

_SIRIUS BLACK_

_ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE_

_ARASHI RYUUZAKI_

As he yelled each of their names they were written in the air in golden lettering. The letters then fell into the Gem and the blood red crystal began to give off a white light. The light filled the room and once it faded five people were stood before them.

"It worked." Harry whispered. "IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"

"Harry? Is that you? Is that my little boy?" Lily called out. Harry rushed over to his parents. They weren't ghosts. Harry could feel his parents' warmth as they hugged him.

"Harry, son. You've grown so much!" James said, taking in his son. "We thought it'd be much longer when we got to see you again."

"I-I never thought-I'm so glad to see you!" he cried.

* * *

"Remus! Mooney, is that you?" Sirius called out.

"Sirius!" He handed Tiberius to Ron and rushed to Sirius and enveloped him in a hug.

"My love, It's so good to see you again!" Sirius said before kissing Remus full on the mouth.

"I've missed you too! Oh Gods have I missed you!"

* * *

"Professors!" Ron yelled out. He ran over to his Elemental Mage instructor and ex-Headmaster.

"Good to see you, Ronald." Dumbledore said fondly.

"Hiya, Ron." Arashi ruffled Ron's hair. "And who is this?"

"This," Ron shifted the terrified toddler so they could get a better look at him. "is Tiberius Albus Arashi Potter-Weasley."

"Oh Ron," Arashi began to choke up. "He's beautiful!"

"Mum, Dad," Harry said getting his parents' attention. "There's some people I want you to meet." He then escorted them over to his professors. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Ronald Potter-Weasley and our son, Tiberius Albus Arashi Potter-Weasley."

"Husband?" James asked.

"Son?" Lily asked , just as stunned. "You mean, my baby...HAS a baby?"

Harry slowly nodded. She made her way over and picked up the petrified child. He was struggling with all of his might, but as soon as Lily took him in her arms he stopped struggling.

"He's precious, dear, but he doesn't look much like you."

"It's a long story, Harry said.

Harry, after greeting Sirius and his Professors began to explain to them everything that had taken place after they were gone. How he fell in love with Ron, his treatment with the Dursleys, His status as an Elemental Mage, defeating Voldemort, getting married, and everything in between.

"So, this little guy won't be able to talk?" James asked, now holding his sleeping grandson.

"Probably not. His vocal chords weren't developed properly." Ron said.

"So, Ron," James started turning to the redhead. "You love my son?"

"Yes, sir. With everything I have."

"And you treat him and the little one right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. They're all I've got."

"See that you keep that in mind. We'll be watching you!" James said, doing his best impersonation of an imposing glare.

"You mess up and we'll haunt you forever." Sirius added, giving a glare of his own.

Harry smacked his forehead. "Even in death, you're embarrassing." he joked.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, that we couldn't be there for you." Lily started.

"Your mother's right, son. You shouldn't have had to go through the life you did, but we're very proud of the young man you've grown into. We love you so much." James said, one arm hugging his son while his mother hugged him with all of her might.

"I'm proud of ya too, pup!" Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "You took down that snakey bastard once and for all!"

"You don't know how much it means to hear you all say that." Harry said, wiping his eyes. "I couldn't have gotten through it alone. I made some amazing friends and family. Now, I've got my husband and son...I'll do everything I can to make them happy and keep making you all proud."

"Harry," Dumbledore called. "All you have to do is trust your instincts and your family. You all are destined for great things. I know it."

"And we'll be out there watching you every step of the way!" James said kissing his son's forehead and then his grandson's. He extended his hand for Ron to shake. "Thank you for making my son happy, that's all his mother and I want for him is to be happy. Welcome to the family, son." He then hugged Ron. Lily then followed suit. Sirius ruffled his hair and walked over to join Remus.

* * *

"Harry," Arashi called out, handing Tiberius back to him. "You two were my best students, continue your training, work hard and teach your little one everything you know."

"You mean he's..." Harry asked.

"Yes, he's a Steel Elemental Mage. He will be a highly talented, highly intelligent, and very powerful Wizard. Perhaps the strongest the world has ever known besides you two. Teach him to use his power for good, because it could spell disaster if he were to go down the wrong path."

"I understand, Ryuu-sensei." Harry said.

"Please, I consider you like the grandson I never had. Call me Arashi."

"Alright, Grandpa Arashi."

"That goes for you too Ron," he said to the red-head listening intently to his words. Ron just nodded, fighting the budding tears in his eyes.

* * *

"I've been so lost without you, Sirius." Remus said resting on his lover's chest. "I'm losing control of the Wolf, I've lost the will to fight."

"I understand, Mooney, but you will join us in good time. Please, you have to live on. You've got to watch out for Harry, Ron and Tiberius for us. You're the honorary parent/grandparent. They need you."

"But Siri...I-I miss you so much."

"And I you, but I promise you, when your time comes, I'll be right there waiting for you with open arms. Until then, I want you to live and find happiness here with your family. Will you do that for me, love?"

"I'd do anything for you." he said kissing his lover.

* * *

"I'm afraid our time is up, boys." James said placing a hand on his wife and son's shoulders.

"But there's so much more I want to ask you, so much we haven't gotten to do!" Harry yelled, tears flowing down his face.

His mother held him tightly and rocked him back and forth as she did when he was just a little baby.

"I'm so sorry, honey," she said. "But this isn't goodbye. Sometime, a LOOOONG time from now, we'll meet again. Your place is here with your family for now. All right?" she said, wiping his face.

He nodded, knowing she was right. His family needed him and he needed them.

"Son, keep your head up in times of sorrow, for there will always be tomorrow." James recited. "It's a saying your granddad used when I was a kid. No matter what we're there for you, kiddo. Maybe not physically, but in your heart."

"We love you more than words can say, honey." she said kissing his forehead. She then turned to her grandson who was looking around curiously. "Goodbye my munchkin. I'm so glad I got to meet you. You be good for your parents, alright?" she then kissed his forehead. Tears fell on to Ty's face.

"Ron, you're a fine young man and my son couldn't do any better. Keep on the straight and narrow. Remember, we're watching you!" James said clapping his son-in-law on the shoulder. Lily walked over and hugged him and kissed his cheeks. They walked over to the spot where they appeared, and as they waved goodbye, they vanished.

* * *

"It's time for me to go, love." Sirius said.

"Alright, I understand." Remus answered not raising his head for fear of crying and never being able to stop. Sirius placed a hand on his chin and raised his head.

"Remember what I said, love. Find happiness with your family. They need you and you need them. We'll see each other before you know it." he said, then passionately kissed the werewolf.

"Ok," Remus whispered as Sirius stood to say his goodbyes to Ron and Harry.

"Boys, be good to each other and little Ty here." Sirius said pulling the couple into a hug. "I love you my pups. Always." He walked over to his place, gave a curt nod and vanished.

* * *

"Harry, Ron," Arashi began. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I've grown very attached to you both in that short time. I watched you grow and become stronger than any Wizards I've ever met. However, don't let that power go to your head. Enemies always have a way of popping up when you least expect it. Stay sharp, stay wise, and most of all, stay happy. I love you both."

"We love you too, Grandpa Arashi," They said in chorus, earning a hair ruffle.

"I love you too, Little One," Arashi cooed as he rubbed Tiberius' cheek. "Albus?" he beckoned.

"Coming, my love. Boys, words can't express how proud I am of you. Not only for what you've done, but for who you are. You three are my greatest treasures. Let's not meet again for a VERY VERY long time, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Of course," Ron added.

Albus and Arashi said their goodbyes to Remus and made their way to their spots. Dumbledore gave a slight bow and Arashi wiped a tear away as they vanished back behind the Veil.

After everyone was gone the Gem of Ankou slowly stopped spinning and shattered. The shards disappeared never to be seen again.

* * *

Emotions ran high for a while after that. Ron was elated for so many reasons. Harry had gotten to see his parent's, his love had gotten his most sought after wish. For that he was happy. He'd gotten the approval of his parents and Sirius and got to meet the people responsible for bringing his husband, and by extension his happiness, into the world. He'd gotten to see his Professors smiling faces once more and they had gotten to meet his son. Ron couldn't imagine being happier than he was in this moment.

Harry was overjoyed. He'd gotten to see his parents, got to hug them and hear them say that they love him and are proud of him. He'd gotten to see Sirius again and reunite him with his lover. He'd gotten to introduce his son to all the people he cared about who were no longer living. He gained not only closure, but a new lease on life and a new desire to give Tiberius the best possible life he could.

Remus had gotten to see Sirius again, to hold him. To kiss him. He'd been so lost when he'd found out that he died. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but cry and cry. His love had given him a new reason to live and a new chance at happiness, a chance he wasn't going to waste. "Harry, thank you so much for letting me be a part of this. It meant so much to see him one more time, to see them all."

"Of course, Mooney" Harry said, trying out the nickname his father and Sirius had given the man before him. "You're family. We have to stick together, yeah?"

Remus hugged his psuedo-son carefully as he was holding a now sleeping 10-month old baby. "You bet, pup." He then raised his head and beckoned for Ron to join them. They four of them stood there, sharing in the happiness that they couldn't express through words, the closeness that couldn't be reproduced, and a love that would never end.


	7. Chapter 7: A vicious return!

_Two Years later..._

Life went on for the Potter-Weasleys and all they held dear. Ron and Harry were now both 19 years old and still madly in love with each other. The Chudley Cannons had become the number one ranked team in Europe for both years Ron was on the team, winning the European Cup both years. During the season he didn't get to spend much time at home, but he made sure he was there for all the important events, no matter what.

Tiberius' first and second birthdays were celebrated with the entire family getting together and watching him very messily eat his first and second birthday cake. They found that lemon cake was his favorite, so each year the cake was lemon, but decorated to look like a character from one of the books his parents would read to him. They were saving the really big party for when they were certain he'd be able to remember it. Now that he was coming up on his third birthday, they were going to surprise him with his very own big boy bed.

Just after his second birthday, he was given his first official flying lesson. He and his fathers Apparated to a discreet location and Ron became the Shadow Phoenix, in order to properly give his son lessons. Because, Harry couldn't fly without the aid of a broom, he used his magic to form giant wings of ice on his back and discreetly flew on his broom, so that Ty would be more comfortable with both of his parents in the air. They started out with a few problems. In the beginning, Tiberius couldn't stay level for very long and hit quite a few trees. He never seriously injured himself, of course, but it made him a bit more hesitant to try it. After lots of cuddles and reassurances from his parents, he kept trying and was finally able to gain a bit of altitude and speed. The little family soared through the sky until sunset, watching as the sun faded into the horizon.

Even though he could fly now, Tiberius preferred to walk everywhere. This way he could always hold someone's hand. He never really strayed from any adult who was watching him, as he hated isolation. It was a struggle to get him to sleep in his crib without Ron or Harry being physically in the room as he fell asleep.

He was also beginning to learn sign language so that he could communicate with everyone. Everyone would speak to him as normal and he would respond with the few gestures he was learning.

Harry and Ron's first wedding anniversary came and went, as did the second. For each one, they left Tiberius with his grandparents, either the Weasleys or Remus, or sometimes Hermione and Nick who were now engaged themselves. They set aside a week to relax and do things that married couples do, but never stayed past the third day. They always came up with some excuse about why, but everyone knew it was because they couldn't stand to be away from Ty any more than he could stand to be away from them.

Hermione, Nick, and Neville graduated from Hogwarts and began their careers. Nick was breaking into acting like his Pops and even landed a few roles in Muggle TV commercials. He and Hermione bought a flat in California where she has begun to study for her Magical Law degree. They visit quite often and always bring the oddest presents from Muggle America.

Before graduating, Neville and Ginny became closer and just before he graduated, they began dating. He's working as an intern Herbologist at St. Mungo's and keeps busy by visiting the Weasleys, when he can. Since his grandmother passed and he really wasn't close to anyone else in his family, he enjoyed spending time with the people who made him feel wanted.

The following year, Ginny graduated and a huge celebration was held. The final Weasley to graduate from Hogwarts, until they began having children of their own, was planning on becoming a clothing designer. She'd learned how to mend clothes as a little girl from her mother and loved it ever since. She was working as an intern for one of the most prolific Wizarding clothing companies in Europe. She'd gotten the job all on her own, something she was immensely proud of and was giving it her all.

Remus began to drop by much more often. He was putting on a bit of weight, which was good because his constant struggle with controlling his werewolf self was taxing on his body and mind. Harry and Hermione were both actively searching for a cure for him, but until they found one, Remus was fine with living as he was. He accepted that this was a part of him and nothing, barring a miracle, would change that.

All of the other Weasleys continued with life as usual. Arthur and Molly were beginning to suffer from Empty Nest syndrome, with all of their children grown, so they welcomed any opportunity to babysit Ty. They began to take vacations, just the two of them, to romantic locations and were falling in love all over again.

Between birthdays, graduations, anniversaries, and new jobs, everyone had a lot to celebrate and life was moving on at a smooth and wonderful pace.

* * *

Harry was awoken by the fluttering of wings and a small weight landing on his bed. He squinted open his eyes and saw the familiar smiling face of his almost three-year old son smiling back at him. His teeth had all come in and unsurprisingly, his canine teeth were very sharp. That toothy grin could scare you if you didn't know the timid and kind child beneath it. Ty was looking up at Harry expectantly because Harry had promised him they'd go to the park today.

Tiberius loved going to the part with his Papa. He saw all sorts of things he'd only heard about in stories. Last time he saw a family of ducks walking around. He tried to follow them, but they went into the lake, where he wasn't allowed. His Papa showed him a Merperson who waved at them from the lake. They waved back and it went back below the water. There were all sorts of flowers and animals and people that he just loved to see at the park.

_'Good morning, Papa'_ he signed as soon as Harry put on his glasses. '_Can go now?'_

"Well, we have to have breakfast and get dressed first! We can't go hungry and naked." Harry giggled as he began tickling his son. He wished Ron were there to go with them, but he was currently in Madrid, playing against the Spanish National Quidditch team. They were finalist for the European Cup again this year. They were hoping to make it to the International Championship this year, so he was devoting a lot of time to that.

"Come on, love" harry grunted as he allowed Ty to hop on his back. "Let's go and greet the day."

The two got cleaned up, dressed and fed before making their way out the door.

"Goodbye Masters Harry and Tiberius!" their overzealous House Elf Dobby called after them. They waved and continued to walk out the front gate.

"Would you like to fly there, buddy?" Harry asked. Ty nodded and Harry brandished his broom and formed his ice crystal wings. He still did it because, the last time he flew without them, Tiberius panicked. He thought you needed wings to fly and thought the broom was just something his Papa wanted to play with at the same time. He'd explain when he was older, it was just easier this way. Tiberius may not make noise when he panics but that doesn't make him any easier to calm down.

The two took to the skies and made their way to the nearest park. It was a breezy spring day and quite a few people were at the park that day. Father and son walked around taking in all the sights. Whenever Ty saw something exciting he'd pull frantically on his Papa's leg until he got his attention and pointed. He became very interested in the frogs in the area, not interested enough to pick them up, mind you.

They found a grassy patch and set out a blanket to watch the scenery. Ty rolled around, having the time of his life. It was times like this Harry wished he could hear his baby boy laugh and giggle. Harry summoned a Frisbee and explained to Ty how to play with it. They began to toss it around, well Harry did. Ty just picked it up wherever it landed, unable to catch or really throw too well. He was only two after all.

Harry picked up the frisbee once more and threw it, but before it made it to Ty, it was destroyed by a deep purple spell. Harry looked around wondering where that could have come from. When he looked up, he was stunned at what he saw.

A man about his age with long flowing white hair tied into a ponytail, wearing full wizard's robes and holding his wand was hovering above them. With a familiar sneer, the words "Miss me, Potter?" oozed from his lips.

"No, you're supposed to be dead! H-How did you-"

"Now, now Harry," he said landing just a bit from him. " I thought you'd be happy to see me! I'm overjoyed to see you!" He began to step menacingly towards Harry and Ty.

"Cut the crap, Draco. Why are you here? Last I saw you, I left you with..." the sentence faltered on his lips.

"Yeah, looks like Good ol' Uncle Sev just couldn't do it. Locked me away in that stupid castle for years. It's not fair...all this time I wanted to give you and Weasley my thanks."

"For what?" Harry said, lowering the temperature as he spoke.

"Well if it weren't for you two, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now, and killing you both would be so much more difficult." he grinned.

Harry felt Tiberius finally reach his legs. He put his hand on his son's head and tried to push him back out of sight.

"What is that?! Pretty weird-looking pet, ya got there." Draco made a disgusted face.

Rage began to bubble within Harry at that remark, but he wasn't going to give away any information, if he could help it.

"I can't believe this." Harry said, feigning boredom.

"What? That I'm alive and well?"

"No, that you think you can kill me." Harry said. In one smooth motion he pushed Tiberius back and formed an ice barrier around him, and lunged at Malfoy.

Draco quickly dodged. "Ah ah ah, you don't think I came all this way without learning a few tricks, do you?" He grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and picked him up in to the air and threw him to the ground. Seconds before hitting the ground, he turned into the Divine Tiger and landed on his feet, then jumped up and slashed at Draco.

"What the?!" Draco gasped. He had no idea Harry could do that. _'What other tricks does he have up his sleeve?' _The Slytherin wondered. He tried to float higher to avoid Harry, but a claw was hooked into his robes and dragged him down. Harry then turned and slammed Draco into the ground, landing directly on top of him. Harry placed a paw on his throat and began to roar menacingly.

"C-come now...Potter. Y-You can't...think this is over!" He said then his body dispersed. He turned into millions of scorpions and before Harry had time to register what had happened, he recombined behind Harry and stabbed him in one of his hind legs. Harry roared with pain and lost his footing. He turned to face where Draco was and found he wasn't there. He looked around and saw nothing until...he saw him by the ice barrier!

Draco punched through the ice and pulled out a now terrified Tiberius. "You. You seem to be of importance." He whispered into the toddler's ear gently stroking his face. "THIS THING LOOKS LIKE IT MEANS A LOT TO YOU POTTER!" Draco yelled. "WONDER JUST HOW MUCH?" He then pulled his hand back and formed claws on his fingers and slapped Ty across the face leaving deep gashes in their wake.

Harry snapped. Ice shards began to form and he was about to fire them when Draco held his silently sobbing and bleeding son in front of him with intentions of suing him as a shield. Seeing no way out, Harry dropped his tiger form and tried to stand, but the wound on his leg wouldn't allow it. "LET HIM GO!" He yelled. "This is between US!"

"You're right! It is between us. That's why it's best to get rid of all unnecessary distractions." He said taking Ty higher and higher into the air, just in case Harry got his second wind. Draco scratched him again.

"LET GO OF MY SON!" Harry screamed.

"Your son? This thing is isn't even human! You must have gone insane since I've been gone." He pulled his hand back to strike again, when a flame erupted before his eyes. A small bird emerged from the flames and began to peck at his face. In the confusion, he dropped Tiberius who was too scared to react and his the ground with a thud. Harry limped over as quickly as he could, while the phoenix above, now recognized as Fawkes continued to deal with Malfoy. He was putting up a great fight until Draco pushed him out of the way and lunged to scoop Tiberius up once again. He didn't want to lose his bargaining chip. Fawkes reared its head back and gave out a cry that hurt the ears of everyone in the area. Thankfully, that was just Harry, Tiberius and Draco. Seeing that he was thrown off, Harry fired a burst of icy wind at Draco to push him back further to launch an attack. Unfortunately, with one sweep of his had, Draco pushed the blast away and began to continue towards Tiberius. He was just about to make it when he was pushed aside by a burst of flames. Harry looked off into the distance where the flame came from. With the flap of enormous blazing wings came a familiar Shadow Phoenix. Ron was on his way!

Draco not knowing it was Ron, or at the very least not caring, picked himself up and rushed out once more for the child. He knew that if he had him, then Harry wouldn't let anyone attack him for fear of hurting him. He was stopped by Fawkes, who blocked his passage by extending his wings and letting out another cry. Draco was ready this time and blasted him with a Killing Curse. Fawkes fell to the ground and Draco was granted access to his meat shield.

But Fawkes had provided all the distraction that was needed. Ron landed beside Harry and took in the situation.

_'Husband: Injured and distraught, Son: bleeding on ground not moving, Attacker: ...Malfoy?!"_

"What in BLOODY hell is going on?! Why are you still alive?!"

Knowing he couldn't possibly take them both out he put on his best smug face and said "Some answers must be saved for next time." He scattered into scorpions once again and disappeared.

"Harry, What's going on?!"

"Not now...have to get to Tiberius!"

Ron helped Harry rush over to their son. His eyes were closed but his face was bleeding profusely. Judging by the position of his arm, it was broken, and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Tiberius!" Harry shouted. "Ty, honey. It's me, It's Papa and Daddy. Come on, open your eyes for me."

He gently opened his eyes and tears soon continued to flow. What happened next stunned Harry and Ron. Tiberius opened his mouth and shakily said, "...Papa" before losing consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: Out for blood

Harry immediately Apparated to St. Mungo's while Ron dashed and grabbed Fawkes and met them there. Harry screamed for anyone to come and help his son. Healers began to fly into action and Tiberius was rushed to be taken care of. They tried to attend to Harry as well, but he adamantly refused until he knew his baby boy was all right. He sat in the waiting room and put his face in his hands. He was taken by surprise when Ron came and put a hand on his shoulder just a few minutes later. Holding what looked to be the dead body of Fawkes in one arm he took his husband in his other arm and held him as he cried.

"I don't understand what just happened, Ron." He said trying to regain his composure. "We were just having a lovely day in the park and out of nowhere Malfoy essentially rises from the dead! He kept using Ty as a shield. I couldn't...I tried everything...I just..."

"Shh, it's all right, love. None of this is your fault. I know you did your best. I'm just glad Fawkes called me when he did."

"Fawkes called you?"

"Yeah, I heard him screech all the way from Madrid. I think my phoenix side, clued into it or something. I was just heading to the locker rooms when I heard it."

"Oh, is he..."

"I'm afraid so, but he should be reborn in a few minutes. I wonder what he was doing there..."

"Yeah, ever since Dumbledore died, he's been free...why did he show up here at that moment?"

"There are a lot of things that aren't adding up. Like why Malfoy is alive in the first place. Snape had better have a good explanation for all of this!" Ron growled.

Harry was right behind him. During the Battle of Hogwarts when they were facing Draco and his goons, Snape can sent them off to fight Voldemort. He knew that they were under a mind control curse that couldn't be broken and the only way to end it was to kill them. _'Why did he let him live? Are the others alive, as well? Did he send Malfoy to do this?'_

Once they knew their son was all right, they were going to get answers. No doubt about it.

* * *

Healer Richards came out and met the worried parents and assured them that everything was fine with Tiberius now...physically. They healed his face and regrew the bone in his arm that had broken with ease, but no matter what anyone said or did, he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't make eye contact, he wouldn't move. He just sat on the bed and stared at the nearest wall. That was how Harry and Ron found him when they entered his room.

"Tiberius, buddy?" Ron called out. Ty's head snapped around at the familiar voice and in a flash he was flying towards his parents. Harry reached out and caught him and watched as he buried himself in his chest and began shaking and crying. To everyone's surprise, they could faintly hear him crying. Ron moved to add himself to the hug, when all of a sudden the bird in his arm burst into flames and was reduced to dust. The only thing left was an egg. The egg floated out of Ron's hands and began to hover right behind Tiberius. He slowly turned around and looked at the egg, not getting any closer than he felt he had to. The egg then hovered closer to him and when he finally put out a hand, the egg deposited itself there.

Ty looked at he egg and up at his Papa, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do with it. His curiosity was answered with a cracking sound and the egg beginning to break open. A little chick popped out. It was covered in wet downy pink feathers and began to chirp softly.

"I think Fawkes wants Ty to be his new owner." Ron said, shocked at the scene before him.

"It would seem so...You have a new friend, buddy!" Harry said to his son who was holding on to his shirt for dear life with the hand that didn't have a phoenix chick in it.

Tiberius sniffed and stared at the little bird. He looked up at his parents once more and began to cry again, only this time you couldn't hear anything.

"Healer Richards, can we have a word with you?" Harry said getting the brunet doctor's attention.

"Of course, Harry. Is everything all right?"

"Before we arrived here, and just before he lost consciousness, I could have sworn I heard Tiberius say "Papa" and when we walked in I hear him, very faintly, crying, into my chest. Is there a chance that he's regaining his voice?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. I'll be more than happy to take a look for you." He said, reaching out for the boy to check him over. Tiberius was having none of it. He began to wriggle and squirm and push himself as close to his parents and as far from the stranger as possible. In his panic he almost dropped Baby Fawkes. Ron took the baby bird from his son and gently began to heat it as he knew that newborn phoenixes need a bit of warmth to stay healthy.

"Ty, honey. He just wants to make sure you're all right."

He wouldn't listen. Images of what happened just earlier today filled his head. He wouldn't let anyone have him. Not again.

"How about you hold him while I check him over." Healer Richards said, feeling so bad that the boy was so terrified of him.

"We can try that." Harry said. To be quite honest, Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to give him to the Healer anyway. He had almost lost his baby boy. He couldn't do anything but watch as that monster hurt his son. With all of his magic he was still weak...too weak to protect his son. Harry felt like such a failure, but he couldn't break down in front of Ty. Ty needed to see his Papa be strong.

They walked over to a chair and Healer Richards pulled out his wand. He began to edge closer to Ty to check his throat, but all Ty saw was a strange man coming at him with a wand...it was happening again. Another bad man wanted to hurt him. He looked up at his Papa, sure that he would stop the bad man and make it all better, but his Papa didn't move. He wasn't going to stop it. He was trapped. He looked around fr a way out and started to breathe heavily. He then shut his eyes, opened his mouth, and let out an ear-splitting scream. When he couldn't scream anymore he jumped out of Harry's arms and made a dash for the door. He began to cough up blood and was losing his vision. The last thing he remembered was his Daddy standing over him yelling his name.

* * *

Tiberius was picked up and placed back into his bed and Healer Richards quickly got to work. He tapped his wand to the boy's throat and assessed the damage. After performing a spell to stop the bleeding and ease the pain in his throat, he turned to the frantically worried parents and relayed the bad news: Tiberius' vocal cords had been slowly recovering over time. Unfortunately, that last outburst caused them to rupture. If left there, they'll cause nothing but infection to the rest of his throat so they'll have to be removed.

Harry hung his head. He couldn't believe this. The first and last time he'd hear his son's voice, would ever hear him call his name, was in mortal terror. Harry sat down in the nearest chair, put his hands over his face and began to sob.

Ron watched as everything took place. _'This wouldn't have happened if I were here and not playing some dumb game. NO...This wouldn't have happened if we had taken that punk out almost 4 years ago. I'm going to kill Snape...' _Ron vowed to himself as he futilely tried to console his husband.

* * *

They had to keep Tiberius overnight while he recovered from his surgery, which gave the boys all the time they needed to pay their dear old professor a visit.

They Apparated to Hogwarts and barreled through the main entrance. Fury was written all over their faces as they stormed through the castle making their way to the Headmaster's quarters. Unbeknownst to them, they passed Hagrid and Professor McGonagall who were thoroughly confused by their former student's demeanors. They were radiating red and blue energy respectively and looked as if they were about to commit a murder. They decided to follow the two to see what was going on.

Harry and Ron made it to his offce and only then did they realize neither of them knew the password. Because they were in no mood to find someone and politely ask. Harry got into position and formed a giant mace of ice, and began to bludgeon the entrance while Ron summoned copies of himself and simultaneously began to punch and kick the door with all of their might. It was causing a great ruckus and the walls began to shake from the force. Hagrid and McGonagall were stunned at what they were seeing. Harry and Ron would NEVER do something like this, something was wrong, catastrophically wrong. Hagrid reached over and picked them up by their shirts to stop them.

"Oi! Jus' wat do yer think yer doin'?" Hagrid yelled.

"LET. ME. GO!" Harry yelled with so much venom in his voice that Hagrid thought he was lucky to still be standing.

"Not until you explain yourselves," Minerva said. "This is not how you were taught to behave!"

"CAN IT!" Ron yelled. "We are in NO MOOD for any of your lectures! Bring your f% king Headmaster out here NOW!"

"Yer can't talk to her tha' way!" Hagrid yelled.

Harry then turned his mace into a sword and pointed it directly at Hagrid's throat. "DROP. ME. Before I do something you'll regret."

Hagrid slowly put the infuriated duo down and back away. "Bring out Snape. He's the one we want!"

"What do you two want?" Snape called over their shoulders, coming out of his office.

Harry and Ron suddenly turned and faced him. No more words were exchanged. Harry blasted him with icicle spears pinning him to the wall behind him and they rushed at him. Ron formed a bow and arrow out of fire and took aim, while Harry brandished his sword and pointed it right between his eyes.

"What's all this about?!" Snape yelled, trying to keep some authority in his voice, but clearly scared to death.

"Think back to four years ago," Harry demanded. "During the Battle of Hogwarts, you were meant to do something...what was it?"

Snape suddenly paled. "H-how did you find out?"

"WRONG QUESTION!" Ron yelled. "You should be asking...'Are you all alright after being savagely attacked by someone you believed to be dead? Or maybe even 'IS YOUR SON ALRIGHT AFTER BEING ATTACK AND SCARRED BY THAT SAME PERSON?!"

Hagrid and Minerva gasped. They saw what was going on now. Of course their son was involved. You couldn't get these two to react this way in any other situation...well Harry at least.

"He's escaped?!" Snape yelled. "Look, I had no idea! He was meant to stay in the—ARGH!" Harry slashed at his arm and left a huge wound.

"That's not what we're here to listen to!" Harry said with disproportionately calm voice. "What we want to hear is why you allowed him to live in the first place? You knew we couldn't save him! Haven't you endangered my family enough?!"

Harry then released the icicles and Snape dropped to the floor. "We're listening."

"I made an Unbreakable Vow to his mother that I would always protect him no matter what. There's no way I could have killed him!"

"Then why didn't you say that before you sent us off to fight Voldemort?! You told us to 'leave it to you'! Are the others still alive?!"

"No, the spell controlling them corrupted their minds so far that they deteriorated. You couldn't even kill him now, what makes you think you could kill him then?"

That was a huge mistake on Snape's part. Harry shrouded his fist in ice, picked Snape up from the floor and punched him hard in the gut. He dropped him and left him spluttering for air.

"You think you're in any position to question my abilities?" he said. "Now, here's how things are going to go. You two!" he called over to Minerva and Hagrid who were stunned at what was taking place. "Did you have any part in this? Were you aware that Draco was being hidden here under a spell that corrupts his mind?"

"Certainly not!" "NO NO NO!" They said simultaneously.

"Fine, we're going to the Ministry to have him removed from his position. I won't stand by and have him endanger anymore lives."

"I fully agree, Harry, I will support your goal. I had no idea that anything so irresponsible was going on within the castle. Severus, what were you thinking! You've endangered two years worth of students because you couldn't do what was right by your godson. The Draco you knew is gone, Severus. You must see that. You've allowed this corrupt lookalike to be here and pose a threat to the safety of countless students and teachers." She turned back to Harry and Ron. "Is Tiberius all right?"

"He was hurt pretty badly during the battle, Malfoy used him as a shield knowing I wouldn't attack him while he was there. He's terrified of anyone else being near him and...he just permanently lost any hope he had of speaking."

"I'm so sorry." she said pulling him into a hug. Hagrid reached out and hugged Ron, who still hadn't calmed down enough to speak. "Where is he now?"

"He's at St. Mungo's. They're keeping him unconscious until we return, but if he wakes up before then, I've asked Neville to sit with him. He recognizes Neville."

"I see, well. You head on back, your son needs you now. We'll take things from here, and you can trust us." She said patting his back.

"Thank you guys. Sorry about the way we burst in and acted like lunatics. Rage got the better of us."

"Your son was hurt, I'm willing to overlook it this once. But don't let it happen again!" she said with a stern face.

"Yes, Ma'am." they chimed. "C'mon, Harry, we better get back. Ty may wake up soon and we should get him and Fa-" Ron stopped mid sentence. "HARRY!"

"What?"

"Fawkes!"

"What about him?"

"Harry, you're not normally this slow...what kind of bird is Fawkes?"

"He's a Phoenix."

"...and so am I. HARRY DON'T YOU SEE?! The answer's been there all along. I can heal Ty's vocal chords!"

Harry stopped and thought...of course! Phoenix tears! Why hadn't they thought of that?!

"We have to get to him NOW! Professor, Hagrid, feel free to stop by the Manor anytime for tea or dinner or whatever. LET'S GO RON!" And with that they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Panic, Pain, and Turmoil

After consulting with the healer, they figured it was best to give it a try. They went out into the courtyard of the hospital, the only place nearby that could accommodate Ron's massive phoenix form and he shifted into the Shadow Phoenix. He didn't find it difficult to cry, though. He just thought of how his son must be feeling now, how scared and wounded he was, and tears came forth. Due to his large size they needed cauldrons to contain them all. Once they'd gotten what they needed, Healer Richards got to work in preparing the tears into an Elixir that would focus primarily on the affected area. They dashed inside and began to administer the potion.

"Ty...Ty, honey. Wake up..." Harry called. Tiberius groggily opened his eyes and saw his parents standing over him. To their surprise, he wasn't reacting like he was happy to see them. He just sort of stared at them with emotionless eyes. "We have some medicine we want you to try. Will you drink this?"

He slowly nodded and took the cup from his Papa. In one big gulp he drank the potion down and they waited for any sign that it was working...they waited...and waited...and waited.

"I don't understand!" Ron sighed in frustration. "What went wrong?"

"It may be because you're not an actual Phoenix, you just turn into one. We can try it with his new pet, Fawkes was it, when he matures to be on the safe side. I'm sorry." Healer Richards announced with a heavy heart.

"It's all right. It was worth a try." Harry sighed, and reached to pick up his son. He thought he would leap into his arms like he had before, but Tiberius just looked at him and got off the bed by himself.

_'We...home...now.' _He slowly signed, not making contact with anyone in the room. Harry and Ron's concerns were growing.

"Yes, all right. Let's head home. We can show Fawkes your room and you can get comfortable." Ron said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. He still would not make eye contact. Something was wrong, definitely wrong.

After saying their goodbye to Healer Richards and the staff, they Apparated home and Tiberius ran straight for his room. He flew over the bars of his crib and made his way under his covers, covering himself completely.

"Ready for bed already, champ?" Harry called from the door of his bedroom. No response. "Sweetie, are you OK?" Still nothing. "Tiberius Albus Arashi Potter-Weasley, answer me this minute!" he said pulling back the covers swiftly, revealing a child in the fetal position silently crying his eyes out.

"Ron! RON!" Harry called. Ron rushed in to see what was the matter. He came to the door way to find his son doing his best to avoid his husband. He was flying around the room, avoiding Harry like he was a monster.

"He's frantic, I can't get him to calm down...I can't even get him to come down!" Harry said, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. His little boy was afraid of him, didn't want to be anywhere near him. It was breaking his heart.

"Tiberius! TY! Come on, it's us. It's Papa and Daddy. You're safe now. Come on down."

_'NO!' _He frantically signed. _'You bad. Hurt. Leave. Alone.'_

This wasn't making any sense. What had happened from the time they arrived to see him the first time and the time they arrived the second time to try the Elixir...something altered his view of his parents for the worse.

"What are we going to do, Ron?!" Harry yelled, unable to hold back his emotions anymore. "He won't come near us! He's afraid of us! We're terrible parents!"

"No, Harry...no that...that can't be...we're not..." Ron couldn't find the words to deny his husband's claims. Everything had turned to chaos in such a small amount of time. "Come on, we'll figure this out. Let's just give him some space." He said placing his hands on the small of his raven's back and guiding him out of the room. Tiberius perched himself on one of his toy shelves and after knocking everything off, he curled up and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Ron?! Why is he acting this way? I don't-"

"Harry, I need you to calm down. We can't think clearly if we panic right now, we have to come up with our next step." Ron said, ever the tactician. "NowLet's try looking at things from his view, starting from when we first arrived after the incident."

"Ok, we opened the door and he rushed to us. He was holding on for dear life, not even Fawkes rebirth distracted him enough to let go. He was afraid, understandably so."

"All right, good. Then we told Healer Richards about hearing him faintly speak and we tried to get him to check him over."

"...and he was having none of it. He started to panic and look around. He looked at me and...That's it!"

"What? What is?"

"He was looking at me to save him from the stranger. He was in my lap frightened to death and I wasn't stopping the cause of it. Just like...just like when he was captured by Malfoy! He thinks I let this happen to him. He...he doesn't trust me anymore."

"That makes sense. And because he sees us as a unit, he thinks the same of me. Alright, we've hit the problem, now what about a solution?"

"I-I don't know. I can't think. I can't focus. Ron our son hates us and he has every right to! I should have done something, ANYTHING!"

"No, Harry. You couldn't do anything. You couldn't risk hurting him in the process. If anyone's the blame other than Snape and Malfoy, it's me. I should have been there instead of off playing some game."

"Ron, how were you to know something like this was going to happen? Did you develop psychic abilities and not tell me?"

"So neither of us are to blame. That's great and all, but it still doesn't solve our problem. We can't help him if he won't come near us, and he needs our help Harry. He's been deeply traumatized and he's not even three!"

"We'll fire-call your parents. We need some outside eyes on this." Harry determined.

"Right, sound idea. Let's go. We'll figure this out."

* * *

After explaining everything to Molly and Arthur, the two grandparents did their best to ease the young parents' minds. They decided to come over and see if Ty would let them near him. Then he could stay with them for a few days, just until this Malfoy problem was solved. They entered the child's room and spotted him sleeping on one of his shelves. Arthur stumbled on a toy and it alerted Ty to their presence. He immediately startled awake and backed against the wall. He saw his grandparents coming towards him. His eyes darted across the room. Finally, he jumped out of the nearest window and began to fly in any direction.

"TIBERIUS! COME BACK!" Harry yelled after his son. "Ron!"

"I'm on it!" he followed suit and jumped out of the window and assumed his Phoenix form and gave chase. He followed Ty over a nearby forest and sensing his father behind him, he ducked down into it. Ron couldn't follow in that form, or else the forest would ignite. He changed to his human form and landed on a tree and made his way down. He'd have to continue his search on foot.

After a few minutes, a storm began to roll in. Lightning crashed and the rain sprayed everything. The branches were swaying violently in the winds and visibility was not something Ron had at the moment. He called and yelled and screamed Ty's name but was sometimes drowned out by the rolling thunder. He wandered for hours and hours, becoming soaked to the bone, but no luck in finding his little one. In desperation, he dropped to his knees and let out a yell of anguish.

"TIBERIUUUUUUUUUSSSS!"

* * *

Ron returned home a broken man. When he told his family that he couldn't find his son, Harry went mental. He began to yell and scream and kick and swear. Ron just held him as tightly as he could until the thrashing stopped. They waited until the storm passed before they both set out on their search again. They contacted the Ministry of Magic and had Aurors put out in the area in search of him. Posters were made, favors were called in, it turned into a massive search that lasted for two whole weeks. They wouldn't eat, they would barely sleep, they were out of their minds with worry.

Little did they know that things were about to get so much worse.

* * *

Harry and Ron were out putting up new posters in dowtown Diagon Alley when there was a huge explosion. After helping people out of the rubble, they looked around for the cause and didn't have to look long before they saw it smugly walking towards them.

"Afternoon, gentlemen," Draco said making his way over. "What brings you out on this fine day?" He then dodged an axe made of ice that was headed straight for his face. "Not in the mood for talking, I see. Well then, you'll just have to listen. I have what you're looking for."

The husbands gasped, wishing it weren't true. Draco held up a ball of energy, inside you could see the image of Tiberius chained to the walls with his head slumped as if he were unconscious.

"Where is he?! GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled.

"Now now, you're in no position to make any sort of demands, I think. Here's what we'll do. I'll free the little mongrel. I'll even bring him here. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you." With a snap of his fingers the ball of energy disappeared and Tiberius appeared, still not moving. Draco rested him in his arms and grinned evilly at the parents. "You see? He's fine. Not a scratch on him...anymore."

"You have no idea what you're playing at you son of a-"

"Ah ah ah, language! We wouldn't want the little one to pick up such uncouth habits now would we? After all, he's a good little boy. Right, Rigel?" he said. The second he said 'Rigel', Tiberius' eyes snapped open and glowed a deep purple.

"No..." Harry whispered realizing what was going on. "Tiberius! NO! Honey, you have to fight it!"

"There's no use. Rigel here only listens to me now. Seems I make a much better parent than the two of you."

"YOU ARSEHOLE! I'LL F%$KING KILL YOU!" Ron lunged at him, fists blazing and was about to make contact when a sudden kick came out of nowhere and sent him flying into the nearest building. That kick came from none other than his son.

_'You. Master. No. Hurt." _He slowly and robotically signed.

"It seems my new son packs quite a punch, eh Potter?" Draco chuckled. "I'm afraid I won't be your opponent today."

"The hell you won't!" Harry growled. "LUMOS SALTARE!" he vanished and at the speed of light ran and attacked Draco from behind. What he hadn't expected was that his son was just as fast as he was. Tiberius, blocked every attack Harry launched. Ron saw his opportunity. He created a clone with a sword of flames and rushed at Malfoy, who was completely unguarded, or so he thought, Tiberius had created a clone of his own and another to seek out the original.

Tiberius grabbed Harry by the throat and threw him into Ron and they went crashing to the ground.

"He's copying everything we do! We can't get past him!"

"We can't break the spell, either. We have to-"

"NO! Don't you even think it! I'm NOT killing my baby! I'll die before I even consider it!"

"So we're on the same page." Ron said getting to his feet and wiping some blood from his brow. "We know him better than anyone else in the world. There has to be something..."

"Back when we were training at Hogwarts and we were dueling and I got out of control, what did you do?"

"I...Harry, do you think that'll work?!"

"We'll have to try something!"

"Alright!"

Harry darted and took his place behind Malfoy and Tiberius. He then began to wave his arms and with each swing a large plate of ice appeared. They began to float around and surround everyone. Once they were in place. He raised both hands and fired white beams of light into the two nearest ones. Ron did the same sending two black bursts of energy into the two nearest him. They dropped their arms and began to speak to Tiberius.

"Ty, buddy! It's your Papa. We realized why you might be upset or afraid of us." He said and gently began to walk towards his controlled son. "I want you to know that we love you very much and we're sorry if we couldn't protect you like we should have."

"...but that's all going to change, yeah?" Ron yelled approaching from the other side. "Look at the ice, do you see yourself?"

Tiberius turned and emotionlessly turned and looked at his reflections. "That's Tiberius Albus Arashi Potter-Weasley, that's our son, our pride and joy. Not Rigel or whatever this creep's calling you."

"Rigel, ignore and attack!" Draco yelled, but Tiberius didn't move. The fathers were getting closer and closer.

"We don't want to fight you! We want to fight for you! We don't want to let this bad man or any bad man hurt you anymore. You don't have to be afraid. We're here." Ron continued.

"What are you waiting for, you little mutant?! ATTACK!" Draco was beginning to panic. This shouldn't be happening. "ARGH!" he got out his wand and began to fire various attack spells at the boys. They would land hits, but it wouldn't stop them. They kept advancing.

"_You are my Child of Sunshine__  
__You are my very brightest moon,__  
__You are the starlight in my eyes_  
From July right through June." Harry began to sing as he stepped closer and closer.

"_You are the well where I do wish  
Where fountains overflow  
You are my deep primeval forest  
Where the tall pines grow." _

Ron continued as the took hit after hit Malfoy was throwing at them.

They then started to sing in unison

_You are my still and sleeping lake  
You are my winter squall  
And through all your changing moods  
Deeper in love with you I fall._

You are my wolf that howls at night  
You are my owl that hoots and cries  
And through all those darkened hours  
I sing you lullabies

You are my ocean's wisest dream  
You are my cool wind's favorite dance  
I am yours and you are mine  
And none of this is by chance.

Tiberius' face was still as a rock, but tears began to flow freely from his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his wet hands in confusion. Draco had had enough he whipped around and was about to cast the Killing Curse on Harry when he was suddenly stopped by a little furry hand. The hands began moving at a breakneck pace and began breaking not only his wand but his arms and a few ribs. Draco dropped to the ground and began writhing in agony. Suddenly, the black and white beames of energy began to bounce sporadically between the plates of ice, growing in intensity with each reflection, the plates then shifted and took aim at Malfoy and fired a twin beam shot directly at the Wizard.

The deep purple that had taken over Ty's eyes was fading and the brilliant green was beginning to once again show. Ron and Harry ran and embraced their son and they dropped to their knees cradling him as he cried and they cried. Harry then softly whispered:

_You are my Child of Sunshine  
And when you travel near or far,  
I hope that you will always know  
My heart is where you are._

Once he'd cried himself off to sleep, once again grasping his fathers' shirts for comfort. Harry and Ron turned and regarded the broken heap lying before them. Ron raised a hand and whispered "Petrificus Totalis" and Draco's body's seized and froze. "After everything you've done to my family, I should burn you and leave not a trace of Draco Malfoy. However, I believe that a lifetime in Azkaban, will do just fine." He did however get in one good kick for good measure.

Once the Aurors had arrived and took their stories and Malfoy away to be tried, they healed a majority of Ron and Harry's wounds and the small family returned home. They all still had a lot of recovering to do.

* * *

AN: I just want you all to know that I did not write this beautiful lullaby. If you're interested, look up "Child of Sunshine" by Amy Robbins-Wilson on Youtube. She's got an amazing voice and she wrote these wonderful lyrics. All credit to her. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. May the Elements protect you.


	10. Chapter 10: The next stage

AN: Alright guys, from this chapter on, we'll be crossing over into a bit of a different fandom. I'm a very big Sailor Moon fan, so if any of these characters seem familiar, that's why. A few more OC's and one final mission for the Potter-Weasleys to try to handle. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The next two months were filled with nightmares and close quarters. Because he woke up so often from his night terrors, Tiberius now shared his parents bed, which was fine by them, because it saved them the trouble of making several trips to his bedroom in the middle of the night. He also became more attached to Fawkes who had sprouted his adult feathers and begun to fly around with his little master in the garden behind the house. There were good days and bad days, but thanks to his signing becoming more intelligible, he was able to communicate better and get some of his feelings out. There were frequent family visits to get him accustomed to everyone once again. He didn't talk to anyone unless he'd received his parents' approval first and stayed behind them. It was a period of adjustment for parents and child alike.

* * *

The days passed by in a blur until finally it was the day before Tiberius' third birthday. Harry and Ron had already purchased a bed for his room to replace his crib and were going to set it up tomorrow after his party. That was when Harry came up with an idea. While he was visiting his Grandpa Remus, Harry, Ron, and Dobby went into his room and took all of his toys and put them in his toy box. All the wallpaper was stripped, all the furniture was taken out and the room was left bare. They then set up the bed and went out to buy the necessary supplies for Ty's surprise, hoping he'd like the idea as much as they did.

Harry and Ron, after finishing up setting up, went to pick Tiberius up. As usual, he rushed to his parents' side and cheerfully waved goodbye to his grandpa as the family made their way back to the manor. When they got there, he headed straight for his room, but was stopped by his Daddy.

"Ah ah, buddy," Ron said, taking one of his son's hands into his own. "We're going to have dinner and play some games in the living room and tonight, you're going to sleep with us."

After hearing the word 'games' he stopped paying attention and was eager to get started. They had a nice dinner, played several of Ty's favorite games, and the three made their way to the master bedroom and peacefully went to sleep, preparing for the big day.

* * *

"_Harry..."_ a familiar voice called. Harry looked around and he was once again in the castle that seemed to expand every time he was there. There were the usual things. The thrones that he'd supposed were for he and Ron. The third throne became less obscure and it was obviously made for Tiberius. It was made of the shiniest metal he'd ever seen. The back of the chair was like a mirror with orange points on it looking like a caricature of the sun, as Harry could very clearly see himself in it, only he was dressed in very ornate robes and he was wearing a crown. _'Dreams are just getting stranger and stranger,' _he thought. He made his way through the castle looking for Gideon, who he knew to be the source of the melodic voice.

He approached the brilliant green door that belonged to Gideon and made his way inside. The once cloaked figure now stood before him clad in deep garnet armor and wielding a huge axe of the same color. His face was still just as kind, if not a bit worried.

"_Harry, good to see you again." _

"_You too, Gideon. I take it you've come with another message from Setsuna."_

"_Sharp as ever, I see." _he chuckled. Then his face took a more serious tone. _"I've come to warn you of a great evil that is approaching the Earth. In just a few of your Earth years, a evil warrior with great power will be upon us. You and your family must prepare and train to defeat him."_

"_Why us?! Why do we have to be the ones to constantly put ourselves in danger?!"_

"_Oh Harry," _he said setting down his axe and placing a hand on the raven's shoulder. _"I'm aware of your past struggles and your reluctance to join another battle. However, the Goddesses of the Galaxy need the immense power your family possess. There are many conflict taking place amongst the Planets and at the time of reckoning, our corner of the universe will devolve into chaos."_

"_Wait...there are more Goddesses? There's life on other planets? I need you to explain."_

"_Very well." _Gideon picked his axe up and held it horizontally. It began to float in the air and spin. Images began to appear in the mini-vortex the axe was creating and Gideon began his tale.

"_Earth and all of the planets in this 'solar system', as you all call it, are a part of what's known as the Galactic Federation of Helios. Each planet is governed and protected by a warrior Deity. The Mercurian Goddess of Intellect, The Martian Goddess of Passion, The Jovian Goddess of Courage, and The Venusian Goddess of Love are the sovereign rulers of their planets and protectors of the Lunar Goddess of Light and the Elysian God of Life."_

The Goddess of Mercury had light blue hair that stopped just above her shoulders and a small pair of bifocals that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. The Goddess of Mars had long, straight ebony hair and eyes that were a deep brown. She wore a very serious face and looked to be quite scary at first glance. The Goddess of Jupiter had chocolate-brown hair in a high ponytail that still reached past her shoulders. She was much taller than the others and wore a very bright smile. The Goddess of Venus had golden hair pinned back with a red bow. She looked pretty similar to the Goddess of the Moon, the differences being that the Lunar Goddess's hair was a shade brighter and tied what looked to be orbs on her head and the rest flowed almost to the floor. Harry took in the appearance of the God of Elysian with a bit more awe. He was an austere gentleman with jet black hair. He gave off the aura of a kind, but firm ruler. He thought about the name of his planet and it wasn't one that he'd ever heard of.

"_Elysian?" _He queried.

"_It's what we call Earth. Earth is a very special planet as it carries upon it the most diverse and fragile creatures in our Galaxy. Around the edges of the galaxy lie the Four Goddesses of Defense; The Uranian Goddess of Freedom, The Neptunian Goddess of Wisdom, Setsuna, The Plutonian Goddess of Time and the Underworld, and The Saturnian Goddess of Destruction. They protect us from evil from beyond our boundaries. _

"_Well, why can't they deal with this threat?"_

"_As I said before, during the time of his arrival, there will be much chaos throughout the galaxy and your assistance will be vital if we're to succeed. Understand that were it not necessary, we would not ask this of you. However, it is your son, who will play the pivotal role."_

Harry looked at the vortex before him. He saw what looked to be an older version of Tiberius. He was a well built young man, with 6 wings on his back and wearing the most brilliant white armor he'd ever seen. It had accents of orange and yellow that made it stand out that much more. His fiery-red hair was much longer and reached his waist and was tied back with a simple piece of cloth.

"_Why? What does Tiberius have to do anything with this? Is this another one of those idiotic prophecies?! Are you sending my baby to be slaughtered?!"_

"_Not at all, Harry. Your son is important, because he's the future God of Helios."_

"_W-what?! You're saying my son is...a sun god?!"_

"_Yes, before he was born, he was gifted with the Star Seed of Helios, it's the Star Seed that give the Goddesses their powers and abilities to rule."_

"_Wait...wait wait! I find all of this hard to believe. We hear on Earth have found no evidence of life out there and you mean to tell me there's an entire Federation?!"_

"_The Elysian God, in concurrence with the other Deities, felt that it was for the best to keep his subjects in the dark about our presence for as long as possible. It arose from the fear of what your kind would do upon realization of us. You all fight viciously amongst yourselves with little provocation, this news would tear the planet apart."_

"_So people are out there..."_

"_That's right. Each planet has its own life support and shielding systems, and the humans look no different to you all. It is Elysian, after all, where all human life began."_

"_Whoa...so Tiberius is... The God of the Sun...Will he have to live there?"_

"_Eventually, but you and your husband are welcome to join him. This castle that appears to you here is what the future castle you two will share will look like."_

"_But why are there three..."_

"_Well, let's just say, that your son will never want to be away from his parents for too long."_

That made Harry smile. No matter what happens, Tiberius will always want them around.

"_Wait, if he's a God, does that mean he's immortal?"_

"_Yes and no. He can be killed, but he'll never die of natural causes. You all will stop aging at about 22, actually."_

"_I'm immortal, too?!"_

"_Well, you won't age any further, but you can still be killed, so please do still exercise caution. However, with the powers you three possess, there will be few can can kill you."_

"_This is...this is crazy! So what about this great evil? _

"_His name is Malal, he was once a warrior of my rank under Setsuna and one of the strongest of us. He grew wicked and sought the Star Seed of Setsuna, the taking of which would kill her and life on the planet. Of course, he severely underestimated her power and she sealed him away on the planet for criminals, Renegade."_

"_Why didn't she kill him?"_

"_She couldn't because Malal was her illegitimate son. Her love clouded her malice and she spared his life. There was a great outcry from her subjects, but the other Deities who had children came to her aid. Unfortunately, she's seen glimpses of the future and saw that in 13 of your Earth years, he will escape. She also saw a massive War between the Planets breaking out at around the same time. It will be your family and your son, who will quell the war and stop Malal from achieving his goals."_

"_But if she saw all of that, why not do anything to stop it? What's the point of being a God without using your power to stop things like war?!"_

"_It's because she guards the Space-Time Door and controls the flow of time, that she can do no such thing. Any interference in the flow of time will have even more disastrous consequences. Things must take the natural course."_

"_And the natural course is for us to once again put our lives on the line, only this time for the whole Galaxy?"_

"_Yes, however, it is also the course your son must go through to claim his birthright and for balance to be restored to the Galaxy."_

"_...fine. What do we need to do?"_

"_All we ask is that in addition to leading your happy and normal lives, you train the use of your Elemental powers, prepare your bodies and your skills for anything. You won't be fighting alone. Your son's Inner Court will make themselves known to you during this time."_

"_His Inner Court?"_

"_Just as the Lunar Goddess of Light and the Elysian God of Life have their four warrior Goddesses, and their daughter, the Princess, has the Warrior angels of Ceres, Vesta, Juno, and Pallas, your son will have a court of four warriors to protect and fight along side him as he prepares for his role as ruler."_

"_Any idea who they'll be so I know who to look out for?"_

"_The First Son and only Son of the Lunar Goddess of Light and Elysian God of Life, the Crowned Prince of Alpha Centauri, The Crowned Princess of Eris, and The Crowned Prince of Jupiter."_

As he called each name a picture for each appeared. The Son of the Goddess of the Moon and the God of Earth was a blonde boy with wavy hair and crystal blue eyes. From the image he'd seen before, he looked exactly like his father with his mother's features. The Prince of Alpha Centauri was a red-haired boy with dark green eyes and what looked to be a permanent smirk on his face. The Princess of Eris had long flowing blue hair in one large side ponytail with bangs that framed her face. The Prince of Jupiter was a brunet with a few freckles adorning his face. His eyes were a deep chocolate color like his mother, but the rest, he'd assumed he'd gotten from his father.

"_These children will make themselves known when the time is right. Until then, enjoy your lives and each other. And fear not, things will turn out for the best, always remember that."_

"_Gideon...why do you only appear to me? Why not my husband?"_

"_Because you're the only one with the gift of Dreamscape. Because you have that ability I can alter your dreams to show you things about the future and the past."_

"_Oh..."_ Harry said a little sadly. He wanted to share this with Ron, wanted him to see all of this so when he tried to explain it he wouldn't sound like a complete nutter. Just then one final question popped into Harry's mind as he felt himself beginning to wake up.

"_You've seen into the future, right?"_

"_Yes, Harry. Why?"_

"_I have to know...will Tiberius ever be able to speak? Will I ever hear my baby boy's voice?"_

"_..."_

Harry got no response because he was suddenly brought back to the waking world. An excited officially three-year old was gently shaking his Papa. His Daddy had gone to make breakfast and left his son to wake his husband up.

Harry groggily opened his eyes and looked at his son who was beginning to sign at him.

_'Good Morning. Papa. I. Three years old now?"_

Harry sighed, wishing he'd gotten an answer to his question and took his son into his arms and softly said, "Yes, my little one. Happy Birthday."


	11. Chapter 11: Gifts

Harry made his way downstairs with Tiberius on his hips and they were greeted by Ty's pet phoenix, Fawkes, their eager House Elf, Dobby, and a very irritated Ronald Potter-Weasley.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked, giggling as his twenty year old husband pouted mightily.

"Well, I wanted to make you guys breakfast, but Dobby won't let me anywhere near the stove!"

"Is Dobby's job, Master Potter-Wheezy!"

"We appreciate the effort dear, but I think it's best to let Dobby do his job, besides, you've never been stellar at cooking...why the sudden effort?"

"I wanted to make some sort of extra effort, for my little guy's birthday," he said ruffling his son's shaggy red hair.

"Isn't that sweet?" Harry mocked. "I never remember you trying to cook for me!"

"I guess we know who my favorite is now, don't we?" he joked, kissing his husband as they sat down for breakfast.

"Well, I'll have to remember that after Tiberius goes to bed tonight. Someone may be playing alone..."

"I was kidding love! You know I was."

Harry was trying to look serious, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face. They gathered around and ate their breakfast. Ty had all of his favorite foods and happily ate and watched his parents play fight. After breakfast was over, the first event of his birthday was to begin. Ron collected a few of Fawkes' tears and mixed them into Ty's sippy cup. He prepared it the way Healer Richards taught him in the hopes of regrowing Ty's vocal chords. He handed his son the elixir and he and Harry watched for any change as he drank his juice.

Not noticing anything different, Tiberius began to play with some of his toys in the corner that he'd gotten from his parents. While he quietly played, Harry told Ron about his dream and the upcoming events. Rn listened intently to his husband's tale and looked very serious once he'd finished.

"So, we need to prepare for ANOTHER war?"

"Yes."

"To defend the planets of...the Galactic Federation of Helios, was it?"

"Yes."

"And Tiberius is...the future God of the Sun?"

"Yes."

"Well, I always knew our boy was special," he said, then smiled softly at the boy building a little house with his blocks.

"You're not upset?" Harry asked, disbelievingly.

"About what?"

"About what?! Ron, we have to train ourselves and our son to fight in yet another war. I don't want him to end up going through what we went through. I wanted to have a reasonably normal childhood!"

"Harry, love, look at our son. There was no way he was ever going to be normal. He's the son of the 'Saviours of the Wizarding World', The son of two powerful Elemental Mages, a very powerful Mage himself, and he's part feline and part bird. The word normal was never going to apply to Tiberius Albus Arashi Potter-Weasley."

"But-"

"I know you're worried. I'm worried too. That's why we have to be stronger. We have to do everything we can to not only protect him, but to prepare him for his destiny. It's like Dad always said, we were meant for astounding things."

"I suppose you're right. But, I want him to have as many happy memories as possible. We can set aside a time for training, but he's got to have time to enjoy being a kid, as well."

"Of course, love. I wouldn't dream of anything else."

Just then Ty came up to his Papa and started to tug on his pants leg.

_'Feel funny. Here.' _and he began to point to his throat. Hary bent down and felt his forehead, checking for a fever. When he felt nothing, he looked into his son's eyes and simply said, "I want you to try to say my name, can you say Papa?"

Tiberius' mouth moved but all that could be heard was the air leaving his mouth as he tried. He was just about to stop trying when all of a sudden a squeak was heard. He tried again and the squeak got a little louder.

"...p-p-a. Pa-Pa...PAPA!" a voice as soft as silk and as bright as the sun itself came from the three-year old's mouth. He'd done it!

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his son as tears of joy began to fill his eyes. His baby boy could talk!

"Oh honey! You can talk! Say something else!"

"D-daddy! Tibewius!" He was getting the hang of it. Ron joined in on the hug. Fawkes flew overhead screeching at his handiwork and Dobby stood in the corner dabbing his eyes with a washcloth. This was a moment that the small family would never forget.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ty Apparated to the Burrow for Ty's party. Everyone was there waiting and ready to help the boy celebrate.

Hermione and Nick were sitting on the couch with Nick's parents and the Grangers. They were discussing their upcoming wedding and how they wanted it to be. They of course wanted little Ty to be the ring bearer.

Fred and George were there and they brought their dates. Fred was dating Oliver Wood and George was dating Angelina Johnson. They all met up at a reunion party for the Hogwarts Quidditch Team and they each found a bit of romance that night.

Ginny and Neville were off in the corner sipping a bit of punch waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. Like everyone else, they'd brought a ton of gifts for Ty. They reckoned that a majority of the time would be him trying to open them all.

The Grandparents, Arthur, Molly and Remus, were discussing this and that over a pot of coffee and waved as Bill, Fleur, Bill's girlfriend and Charlie walked in. They walked in and joined in the festivities noticing that for a child's birthday party, there was a significant lack of children.

Percy couldn't get away from work, but sent his present and well wishes on.

The door opened once more and the Potter-Weasley family had finally arrived to a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" sung by everyone in the room upon seeing the birthday boy.

Once they'd finished, Ron put Ty on his shoulders and got everyone to settle down. Harry then turned to Ty and said, "Well, honey, they did all of this for you? What do you say?"

"Thank you...very much!" he slowly said, still getting used to not talking with his hands.

There was complete silence after that, all except for the sound of a shattering coffee mug that Mr. Weasley dropped in his surprise.

"D-Did he just..." George asked.

Harry and Ron just beamed proudly. The entire family immediately rushed over to make sure this wasn't some sort of trick. He went down the line and called them each by name: "Granma Molly, Granpa Arfur, Granpa Remus, Aunt Mione, Aunt Ginny, Unca George, Unca Fred, Unca Nick, Unca Bill, Aunt Flor, Unca Chuck, and Unca Neville!

Everyone was beginning to tear up. They were so pleased that the little boy was able to finally speak after so long.

"How?" Remus asked, hugging his grandson.

"Fawkes. He finally hit maturity and we used his tears." Ron explained.

"This is magnificent! Oh honey," Molly said picking the little boy up. "You have such a pretty voice!" She then started to hug him very tightly.

After a few more minutes of everyone fawning over him, they began the party, more in the mood to celebrate than every before. Charlie brought a small dragon for him to ride for the day and he had fun interacting with the beast. They played games, sang songs, and of course, opened presents. It took him about an hour to make it through them all and he was just as excited with the last one as he was with the first. Soon after he was done and his presents were all shrunk for easy transport, his grandmother brought out two cakes. A small one just for him with three candles in it, and an even bigger one for everyone else to share with the same number of candles. The reason was, in the past, Ty has always loved to not only eat his cake but play with it as well. As he blew out the candles, they found that this year was no different. As the flame went out, his little hands went in and he began to get cake everywhere. The adults all watched with soft smiles. They watched a little boy who'd been through so much already, having the time of his life. It was what they all wanted for him.

* * *

The Potter-Weasleys said their goodbyes and made their way home. Harry and Ron had one last surprise for their little one, they just hoped he wasn't too tired from his day to enjoy it. They led him to his room with his eyes covered and opened the door, when they uncovered their eyes, they saw a very confused looking toddler.

"Where room go?" he asked. He looked around and there was nothing but white walls and a giant bed with white sheets. Everything he was used to was gone.

"Well, because you're three years old now, we got you your own big boy bed," Harry started.

"And because you're such a big boy, we thought it would be a good idea to let you decorate your room!" Ron said. "You can paint anything you want on the walls, the ceiling, everything. Anything you want. But only in here, alright?"

Ty looked around. He was being given free reign to decorate his room however he wanted. "Ok, Daddy."

Ron summoned the paint and opened the cans. "Now, this paint is special. When you get ready to use it, you have to think of the color you want to use and it will change into that color. Watch." He stuck his finger in and closed his eyes. The clear liquid on his finger suddenly turned a vibrant green. The same color green of his husband's and his son's eyes.

"Woooow!" Tiberius gasped. His throat was a little sore from talking so much so he was saying as little as possible. He ran over and stuck his hand in his paint. With a giant 'splat!', his work began. His parents left him to it and decided to check on him later.

About 3 hours passed and they heard a soft knock on their bedroom door. Ty poked his head in and just said "finished."

The pair followed their exhausted son to his room and were absolutely stunned by what they saw. On one wall was a near photo-quality image of the three of them. He'd gotten everything right, down to the last detail. On another wall, was ten differently colored spots on the wall. Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, Red, Green, Brown, Silver, White, and Purple. They were arranged within a decagram that looked as if it were drawn by a seasoned artist. The silver one was the biggest, but not even Ty could answer why when asked.

There were tiny handprints everywhere and it looked like he'd used his tail for some parts as well. It was amazingly done, well beyond what one would think were within the limits of a toddler.

"It's beautiful, Ty! The important thing, though, it that you like it." Ron said putting his son on his hip.

"I like it, Daddy." Then he let out a big yawn.

"Oh boy, you've had a big day! Come on, let's get you washed up and we can get ready to sleep in your new bed." Ron said and he made his way to the bathroom with a little boy who was dozing off as he spoke. Harry stood there and looked around the room once more. For some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the pictures. Something was telling him, that they would be of importance sometime in the future.


	12. Chapter 12: A new beginning

_8 years later_

Things had fallen into a sense of normalcy for the Potter-Weasleys. An enormous room was constructed beneath the Manor. It was there that the Mage of Light and Ice and the Mage of Darkness and Fire honed their fighting skills and their magic. The 28 year olds trained vigorously for three hours everyday, training their son, the Mage of Steel, as much as they could. Tiberius' powers wouldn't fully awaken until his 16th birthday, but the now eleven year old boy was amazing in hand to hand combat and was able to use small portions of magic. His ability to mimic and remember everything he saw was an enormous help as he was on nearly the same level as his parents when it came to fighting.

Through a bit of research they found out more about their powers and their latent abilities. They trained and helped each other discover new tactics and skills. It was discovered that as a Steel Elemental, not only could Tiberius control all aspects of metal, he could also mimic any technique he saw with extreme precision. This meant with the proper training, he could potentially learn to wield all the Elements of Nature. Once they'd learned that, Harry and Ron began to teach him some of the basics of their Elements, as well.

Outside of training, things were going well for everyone. Ty was the Ring Bearer at every wedding that happened in the family. Hermione and Nick, Ginny and Neville, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Fred and Oliver, and even the renewal of Arthur and Molly's vows. He also had a few baby cousins now. Hermione and Nick now had a two-year old daughter named Rosaline, Bill and Fleur had four-year-old triplets, Michael, Daniel and Tristan. And Ginny and Neville had 5 month old Emily. As the oldest, Tiberius took his job very seriously, making sure his cousins were safe on all the playgrounds.

* * *

The day his parents had been waiting for for eleven years was finally upon them. On the day of Ty's eleventh birthday a regal black owl came and delivered his letter of admittance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was signed by the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and told them of everything he'd need to have a successful first year. Harry was a little worried for his son. He'd never really been away from his family for longer than two weeks and wasn't sure how he'd deal with the news of being gone for most of a year. Ron was away at one of his games, leading his team, of which he was now the captain, to yet another victory it looked like. He was gone a lot during the year, but he kept in contact and thanks to portkeys visited as often as he could, so Ty didn't really have enough time to miss him.

That was another thing that worried Harry. Their family was very famous for many reasons. Harry and Ron saving the world, Ron being a world-famous Quidditch star, Ginny being one of England's top designers, his uncle Nick acting in Hollywood movies, and his uncle Neville, who through much work and research discovered a viable cure for lycanthropy. Remus has never been happier and is now resuming work as a Potions Professor at Hogwarts. With all of these people garnering so much attention, he hoped that his son wouldn't find it difficult to make friends who didn't just want to be friends for the exposure. Tiberius was a good boy, he wasn't vain or boisterous at all, but this would be a whole new environment for him. Who knows how he'd react? That was why Harry took Headmistress McGonagall up on her offer. He would surprise his son with it later, but he was officially Hogwarts' Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Harry called his son down for breakfast and held on to the letter. A scraggly redhead with jade eyes and a mega-watt smile came bounding down the stairs. Ty had begun to wear his glamour more and more when out in public so as to not draw any extra attention to himself. His appearance looked like a perfect blend of both of his parents. Harry knew that he'd have to beat the girls and maybe the guys off with a stick once he came of age.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning, Papa." His voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper. Tiberius never really raised his voice unless something was wrong. His grandparents sometimes have difficulty hearing him.

"Well, birthday boy, I have a bit of a surprise for you. You've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

Harry watched as his son's smile instantly fell and a frown taking its place. He'd been afraid of this reaction.

"I don't wanna go!"

"But honey, you have to go to school! Besides they can help you with your magic."

"But you and Daddy have taught me so much! I don't need to go! I want to stay here with you!"

"Come on, honey. Don't you want to make friends? Don't you want to see where your Daddy and I first met?"

"Papa...don't make me go. Please. I don't want to be alone." He said beginning to tear up. The very thought of being away from his family, his home, the life to which he'd become accustomed, was too much for him.

"You won't be alone! You can take Fawkes and Grandpa Remus will be there! He'll be one of your teachers! So will I actually."

"Y-you will?! Really?!"

"Yes, but I want you to know that when we're in class, you can't treat me like your Papa, because I can't treat you special in front of the other kids."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't give you better grades or act like I do here while we're in class. It'll be more like me while we're training. I'll be a little tougher."

"Oh...can we still play after class?"

"As long as it's before curfew. You have to sleep in the dorms."

"Do I get to decorate the dorms like my room?"

"I'm afraid not, but I tell you what, if you can promise me that you'll be my brave little man and make some new friends, I'll give you a surprise for your room. Deal?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Well, let's finish breakfast and then we can go and start shopping for your things, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Harry and Ron guided their son through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley and basked in the nostalgia everywhere. All the kids eagerly buying their books and picking out their owls. Finally, they made their way to Ollivander's, it was time to get Ty his first wand. He may not need it much in the future, but it's a tradition in the Wizarding World, one that he'd continue.

Old Man Ollivander came creaking down his ladder to greet his customers and once he'd seen who they were he began to warmly smile.

"Master Potter, Master Weasley, good to see you both again. You're aging well." He said taking in the two men who were heading near thirty but still looked as if they'd just gotten out of their teens.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Ollivander." Harry said, giving the old man who'd given him his first wand the same kind smile. "We're here to get our son his first wand."

Ron pat his son on the head as he cowered away from the gnarled old man. "It's all right, buddy. He's nice, I promise."

"Of course, dear boy." the old man said to the frightened child. "I gave not only your parent's their first wands, but theirs as well. I've been in business a long time and I won't have been able to do so were I a horrible old man. Relax, young one." He handed Ty a piece of candy as a peace-offering.

As he began to eat his candy, Tiberius watched as the old man walked back towards the shelves and pulled out a box. He blew some dust from it and regarded his customers with a bit of a smirk. "Right, shall we get started, then?"

Thirty-seven wands later, they'd finally found a match. It was a wand Ollivander never thought he'd be able to find a match for. He was truly astounded, because the magical core needed to wield that wand would have to be enormous.

"So much potential for one so young. I see marvelous things in your future, but you have to believe that for yourself." He said as he handed the wand made from the wood from a Redwood tree. Inside was the whiskers and scale of a dragon. The second it met Ty's hands, an immense light flashed and his eyes began to glow a deep silver.

Ron watched as his son received his first wand with pride. His first wand was a hand-me-down from one of his older brothers, because his family just couldn't afford to get him a brand new one. Now he was financially stable enough to not only provide for all of his son's needs, but his wants as well. He felt a great sense of success and happiness for himself and his family.

Harry regarded his son with wonder as his new wand reacted to him. He remembered being in that same position so many years ago. It felt like another lifetime. So much had happened since then, he'd been saved, did some saving and found love. Harry could only sit back and wonder what life would have in store for his son, but he promised to himself that he'd be there every step of the way.

Tiberius looked at the piece of wood in his hand. Frankly, he didn't see the point of it, given that he's seen his parents do magic without wands for as long as he could remember. But looking at their faces and how happy and proud they seemed to be, he figured he'd just go along with it. He loves making his dads smile, so if this is all it takes, he's more than happy to do it.

The trio walked out from the store, giving the kind old man one final goodbye, and made their way home to continue to help Ty prepare for his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

The morning had finally arrived. The Potter-Weasleys made their way through King's Cross Station and headed for the famous platform. Tiberius meekly pushed his cart through the bustling station and watched as the people went to wherever they had to be. They approached the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ and Ty stared at it like it was going to come alive at any moment.

"So, I have to run...into that wall?" he nervously asked.

"You don't have to run, but it's best to if you're nervous about it. That way it's over quicker." Harry said, remembering the advice he'd gotten from Mrs. Weasley his first time through.

"Here, I'll go first." Ron volunteered. He walked over and passed through the wall as if it were a sheet. Seeing his Daddy do it, Ty felt a bit more at ease and began to push his cart faster and faster. He approached the wall and slid right through, to his surprise. When he'd reached the other side, the enormous Hogwarts Express was there, looming and waiting for its passengers to climb aboard and begin their journey.

Ty continued to look around and saw his Daddy talking to his grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Grandpa Remus! What are you guys doing here?" he happily asked seeing a little more of his family.

"We're here to see you off, dearie," Molly said, taking her first grandson into a big hug.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Cub." Remus said. Even though he wasn't a werewolf anymore, he continued to use 'cub' as a term of endearment for his grandson given his true form, which was right now concealed by his glamour.

"Are you ready, lad?" Arthur asked.

Ty's smile faded a bit. He really wasn't, but he didn't want to disappoint his family or make anyone sad, so he just quietly nodded and listened to everyone tell him how much fun he's going to have.

The time to board the train came and the newest Hogwarts student made his way to board. His Daddy wrapped him in a hug and ruffled his hair. "You have fun, and write me letters, ok? I'll miss you so much!" Ron began to tear up at the fact that his little boy was going away for his first year of school. He was growing up so fast.

Tiberius began to tear up because he was so nervous about everything and didn't want to leave his Daddy. Harry walked over and hugged his son as well.

"Have a safe trip, buddy. I'll see you when you get there, alright? Don't worry. You'll have so much fun!" he said, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

After the grandparents said their good byes, Tiberius waved once more and made his way onto the train. He knew then and there, that life as he knew it would never be the same.


	13. Chapter 13: Faces, new and old!

For this chapter to make sense, you'll have to go back and re-read Chapter 12. I completely re-did it to help the story flow a little better. I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

Tiberius watched as the unfamiliar scenery rushed by outside of his cabin on the Hogwarts Express. Grassy fields and deep forests rushed by almost too quickly for him to recognize. He watched with a face that couldn't fall into the category of one emotion. He was feeling so many different things. Anxiety, sadness, and a bit of excitement at what awaited him at the school that he'd heard so much about from his parents. He looked around his cabin and marveled at the beauty of the train. He watched happy and chattering students pass by his compartment. People laughing and teasing and joking as if they were family. He'd let down his glamour when he found his compartment. He knew there was no point in trying to hide who and what he was. If they didn't recognize him physically, the second they heard his name, one or both of his parents would immediately spring to mind. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to look out of the window and contemplate the near future. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't have time to react to the door quickly opening and shutting and someone doing their best to hide.

The boy was in a right panic. He made himself as small as possible until he heard the sounds of several people rushing past the door. Once the steps faded, he let out a sigh of relief and suddenly realized that he hadn't run into an empty compartment.

"U-uh...hi," he almost whispered to the shocked young student before him. He took in the boy's appearance. _'Cat ears, and wings...he must have Capricorn's Folly! Just like my cousin!' _he thought.

"Hello," Tiberius meekly responded, a little afraid to make eye contact.

"Sorry to barge in like this. I was being chased by some guys. Seems my sense of humor doesn't always go off without a hitch." he nervously chuckled. "I'm Sebastian Wilksford, but my friends call me 'Sparks'."

There was a long period of silence. Not having been in this situation before, Tiberius wasn't aware that he was meant to say something in response. Sparks tried again, but this time extended a hand for him to shake.

"Now you're supposed to tell me your name."

"Um...Well, my family usually calls me Ty."

"Ty, huh? All right. Nice to meet you. Is this your first year here?"

Ty shyly nodded, still too afraid to make eye contact.

"Well, I'm a third year, so I'd be more than happy to show you around. I'm in Gryffindor, I hope you get placed there."

He'd heard that word before. His fathers were both Gryffindors, if he recalled the stories correctly, in fact, all of his family were.

"So, you have the Folly, huh?" Sparks said bringing Ty out of his thoughts. "My cousin has it as well, he's got long rabbit ears and a dog tail. What animals did you get?"

"My Papa says I'm part feline and part phoenix, because that's what animals they turn into."

"Cool! I wish I had the Folly, it looks so cool!" he said, giving Ty a bright smile. The boy was about a foot taller than Ty with reddish-brown hair, cut short and in spikes. He had a few freckles and deep brown eyes. He seemed to give off this positive energy that just made you feel relaxed when you were talking with him. Ty began to come out of his shell a bit and tried his best to make eye contact when he was speaking with him. The two continued to talk for a while until two girls came into the compartment.

"There you are, you sod!" The brunette yelled, walking over and giving Sparks a good punch in the arm. The other girl just sighed and exasperatedly shook her head, her neatly tied back black hair not falling out of place.

"Easy! I was just hiding out for a bit. They still looking for me?"

"You know they are! You pull something like that on me and I'd hunt you down as well!" The brunette girl had a very slight Irish accent that made her speech a bit more melodic than normal. Ty immediately tuned into her voice before he took notice of anything else. The raven haired girl fussed with her hair for a second and sat down. She finally took notice of the other occupant of the compartment.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Ah, This is my new friend Ty! Ty, this is my girlfriend Gwen," he said pointing to the fiery brunette, "and my step-sister Vanessa," he said nodding towards the raven girl with what looked to be a permanent scowl on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Ty," Gwen said sweetly. It contradicted her earlier behaviour so much that Ty wasn't sure what to make of it. He just gently waved and shyly kept his head down.

"He's a bit shy. I'm gonna take him under my wing and show him around the school." Sparks proudly stated.

"Are you now? Well then, I'd better come along and make sure he doesn't pick up any of your trouble-making habits." He said and gently winked at Ty. "Are you excited about your first year here?" She cheerfully asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My parents said I'll have a good time."

"Aren't you sweet, love. You don't have to call me 'ma'am'. I'm a third year, same as Sparky and Vanessa. Stick with us and you'll fit in just fine."

Ty felt a little at ease. His Papa said he'd wanted him to make friends and it looked like he had! He would be so proud if he could see him! He couldn't wait to tell him.

"Well, you two can baby-sit if you like, but kindly leave me out of it." Vanessa harshly stated. Nerves started to creep back up. Had he said something to offend her already?

"Don't mind her," Sparks said. "She's always a pain in the rear. Why don't you come back to our compartment for the rest of the ride. We've got games and snacks!"

"He's a first year," Vanessa pointed out. "He's not supposed to leave the designated first year area."

"Oh would you stow the 'tude, Queenie? We'll have him back before we arrive. Come on, little buddy."

Ty heard the nickname only previously used by his red-haired father. His thoughts went to his Daddy and he began to miss him a bit. He hopped out of his chair and followed his new friends to their compartment. Ty may be eleven years old, but height-wise, he looks eight. His feet don't touch the floor in most chairs he sits in. Gwen made a little 'aww' sound as he got up.

He got to their compartment and there was a kid with short jet black hair snoring softly in his seat.

"Yo! Alex! Wake up, bro. We have a guest!" Sparks said, jostling his friend until he awoke with a startle.

"Hunh? What?" The heavy-set young man looked around quickly trying to gain his bearings on his surroundings. He then saw his friends and someone he had never met but immediately recognized.

"HOLY CRIPES! What's he doing here?!" he yelled.

"Chill dude, this is our new little first year friend, Ty. He's gonna hang with us and we're gonna show him around and stuff."

"Dude! Do you not know who that is?!" Alex excitedly chattered.

When everyone looked at each other and shook their heads no, he continued.

"Dude! That is the son of the Captain of the Chudley Cannons and the two most powerful Wizards in the WORLD!"

Everyone's eyes comically got wider.

"Ty...what's your full name, buddy?"

"Tiberius Albus Arashi Potter-Weasley." he simply stated.

Chaos erupted in the small compartment.

"NO WAY! This is SOO cool! Your dads are SOO cool! YOU are SOOO COOL! MERLIN, this is Wizzin'!" Sparks rambled on while Gwen and Vanessa just stared in awe. Alex scrambled around fr a piece of parchment.

"Can you sign this for me? You think I can get an autograph from your dads? We're so hanging out, little dude!" he asked all at once.

Ty was a little confused. He knew that his family was famous, but he hadn't expected this reaction from anyone. He wasn't used to being in the public eye, otherwise he would have grown accustomed to this treatment. H just shyly nodded and only spoke when spoken to. He was beginning to recede back into his shell. Gwen saw the slight shift in his behaviour.

"Guys, give the little guy some air!" he said pushing her and Vanessa's boyfriends back. "Let's not over crowd him. I'm sure he gets enough of that at home. Don't worry sweetie," she daid putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You'll just be plain ol' Ty to me." she winked.

Ty was amazed at how she knew what was bothering him without him saying anything. He figured it was something all girls had in common because, all of his aunts and his Grandma could always do the same thing. After that things began to calm down and the four friends began to explain Hogwarts in a nutshell to the bright new student.

* * *

The train finally arrived and Ty had to return to his area so that he could be escorted with the other first years. He followed the group and was looking around at where he'd ended up. The giant and beautiful castle was glimmering in the moonlight which was reflecting in the surrounding lake. He was so distracted, he ran into something...hairy.

When he looked up. The was an enormous man with a great big beard and wild hair staring back at him.

"Well as I live an' breathe! You must be little Tiberius!" the big booming voice called. Ty's ears flattened to his head in fear and he began to cower a little. Easily being the shortest first year, and possibly student at Hogwarts, Hagrid's great height seemed even greater. "There's nuthin' ter fear, lad. I'm Hagrid, one o' yer professors. I'm good friends with your dads."

At the mention of his parents, Ty relaxed a little, but he was also warned to not openly trust scary strangers. Hagrid reached down and put the little boy up on his shoulders.

"There ya are, lad. Now ya have a better view!"

The half-giant was right. The view from up there was great. He saw the boats that they were heading towards and contemplated flying over the whole way. But, he thought it best not to draw too much attention to himself. He wondered where his new friends were as he and all the first years made their way to the castle.

The first years were escorted through the main gate and shown to the Great Hall. There a familiar face awaited Ty.

"Greetings, first years. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Potter-Weasley, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Head of Gryffindor House."

As soon as he saw his Papa, he wanted to rush up and give him a great big hug, but he remembered what he said about how he's supposed to act while other people were around at school, so he just quietly stood to the front and listened to his Papa speak.

As soon as Harry saw his son in the sea of first years, he wanted to rush off and welcome his son, but he had to maintain his professionalism. He couldn't wait to get him alone and listen to how his ride went.

* * *

Harry escorted them into the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat was brought out. One by one, names were called an the first years were sorted into their respective houses. Then, it was Ty's turn. As Harry called out his son's name many things happened at once. First, a huge swell of rpide rushed through Harry and he fought the urge to cry. Second, a hush fell on the entire Hall as everyone finally made the connection between the Head of Gryffindor and this new First year. And third, the new Headmistress looked on with a bit more fascination than she had with the other, eager to see what was going to happen.

Harry winked and placed the Hat on his son's head. Ty heard a craggly old voice speaking to him.

_'So...son of Harry Potter, eh? I see Weasley blood also run through your veins. You come from very proud Gryffindor stock, boy. You lack you father's courage, but you surpass both your parents in power and intellect. You are quite the special one...well, who am I to break tradition?' _

Finally the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in applause and cheers. Harry almost lost control and began to clap as well be settled for a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. He made his way over to the still raucous table and found Sparks and his friends. He sat down and he had his hair ruffled and his shoulders patted by so many people. It felt good to be wanted, he decided. Besides, he was part of his Papa's house! _'Maybe I'll get to see him more often!_' he excitedly thought.

* * *

The sorting continued and concluded and as the Houses were dismissed to their dorms, Harry rushed from the Head Table and tapped his son on the shoulder. Unable to help himself, he wrapped him in a great big hug and kissed his forehead. Ty was equally excited to see his Papa and held on tight. As they made their way up the stairs, Ty fell back in with his friends until everyone was released for the night. Harry pulled Ty aside and brought him to his personal chambers.

"Tell me everything!" he happily demanded and listened as Ty told his story of his first experiences. He frowned a bit when he heard about the reaction he got when his friends discovered his lineage, but he was so proud hat he'd actually managed to make some friends already. Once he finished and Ty looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion from the day's events. Harry had one more surprise for his son.

"Ty, I talked to the Headmistress, and she decided that it was alright. You have your dorm room that was assigned to you, but my room has an addition made just for you. So if you want to sleep here that's fine, too!"

"Really?!"

"Mhm! Now, once you start making friends, you probably won't want to sleep in here too much, but I'm going to be honest with you. There are a few reasons why this was allowed. One, it's so that we can continue our Mage training undisturbed. Two, there's a very good chance that you'll only be here up until your 5th year. You're main goal right now is to come out of your shell, learn as much as you can and make some good friends. However, because you are a Mage and you are being trained by your Daddy and Me, there's only so much the professors here can really teach you. Am I making sense?"

"I think so. It's because we use different magic, right?"

"Exactly! I want you to try to enjoy yourself here as much as your Daddy and I did when we were here. Even more if you can! But I do expect you to stay out of trouble, alright? You've been my good little man so far, think you can keep it up?"

Ty sleepily but quickly shook his head yes. He'd do anything to make his family happy and proud.

"That's my boy," Harry said ruffling his son's hair and bringing him into a hug. "Here, it's late. You stay in your room here tonight, all right? We'll go down for breakfast and you can get started on your first day!"

Ty was already half way asleep. Harry just shook his head and carried his son into his bedroom and put him to bed.

_'My little boy is becoming my little man.'_ Harry thought a little sadly. Then he thought ahead to what lies in store for him and his family. The upcoming war and what's at stake. _'I've got to make sure he's got some happy times, because the future is coming, and we can't stop it...'_


	14. Chapter 14: School days and friendships

"Good morning, class! I'm Professor Potter-Weasley, but you can just call me Professor Harry. Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" Harry cheerfully greeted his first group of students. They were all first years, so of course, his eyes scanned the room for one in particular. He saw him sitting in a corner near the back, with his green eyes focusing trained right on him. Once that was out of the way, Harry began the class.

"Now I'd like all of you to pair up and introduce yourselves to each other. Once you've done that, we'll begin with your first lesson."

He watch as the children shuffled across the room to find a partner. Some were already friends from outside of school, so they linked up immediately. Others were having a bit more trouble. Harry looked over to see how Ty was doing, only to discover that not only had he not left his seat, he was turned and facing out of the nearby window. He was about to head over and ask what was up, until he saw one of the children cautiously approaching Ty and trying to get his attention.

"H-hi...excuse me," the child timidly began. "My name's Skylar. Wanna be partners?"

Tiberius slowly turned around and smiled and enthusiastically nodded. "Ok, my name's Tiberius! Nice to meet you!"

Harry watched as the two boys fell into conversation, telling each other about themselves. Harry watched everything as it took place. The timid, blond boy became much more relaxed around Ty and Ty did the same for him. Harry could tell this would be one his son's best friends.

Once the class was dismissed, everyone filed out of the room, except for Tiberius and Skylar. They were walking up to Harry's desk.

"Papa, this is Skylar. He's my newest friend." Harry was about to introduce himself to Skylar, but he paused. This child looked familiar.

"Papa?"

"Oh sorry, Ty. I was just thinking about something. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Skylar."

"You too, sir," he said, bowing to his professor. _'This kid's manners are unreal...' _Harry thought.

"Well, you two should be off to your next classes, right?" Harry reminded the boys.

"Oh yeah, I've got Granpa Remus next! What's your next class, Skylar?"

Skylar reached in his satchel and pulled out his schedule. "It says I have Potions with Professor Lupin."

"Great! We have the same class. You'll like Professor Lupin, he's really nice! He's my Granpa!"

"Wow! You sure have a lot of family here! I wish my mom was a teacher here...I miss her."

Harry watched as the look on the boy's face changed dramatically in a few seconds. "Well, I'm sure she misses you, as well." He said putting a hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "Well, you two, best be off."

"Right, Papa...I mean, Professor Harry. Come on, Sky!" He hurriedly grabbed his friend's hand and they were off.

_'Ty and Sky, huh? That's pretty cute. Where have I seen that boy before?' _Harry pondered.

* * *

The first day went by without incident, as did the first week and eventually the first month. Tiberius began to fall into a routine. He'd wake up and meet his third year friends in the Gryffindor Common Room and they would all head down to the Great Hall, where Skylar would join them from the Hufflepuff table. The third years would share stories of their first few years and introduce the boys to the House Ghosts and different areas of Hogwarts in general. Every night, Ty would join his Papa for training and sparring, sometimes Remus came along and watched. Lately, he's had to come with some healing potions, because of how intense the trainings became. One evening, Tiberius was surprised with a visit from Ron. They talked for hours and hours bringing him up to speed on everything.

It was after that visit that Ty realized how lucky he was that his family was here for his first year. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Sky, who had to come here all on his own. So sometimes, he would find Sky and they'd find a spot in the courtyard at night and they'd talk about Sky's family. Apparently, his parents are very important people who are very far away right now. He says that he's got his mom's hair and eye color, but everyone says he looks just like his dad. He's also, got an older sister, who can be mean sometimes. He never really talks about where they live or what they do, but on nights of a full moon, he'll sit and stare at the night sky and silently cry. Ty would always hug him like his Papa did whenever he was upset and try to make him feel better.

Ty was pretty close to his third year friends, too. Sparks and Gwen would look out for him and help him with things he didn't understand, like the general misgivings about anyone from Slytherin, or how the House Elves did so much, but were almost never seen. Alex would always come to him with questions about his Dad and his team. He felt like Vanessa only tolerated his presence, but that didn't really bother him. She wasn't so much mean, as she was...not friendly.

Everything was going pretty well, for Tiberius during his first year at Hogwarts, that is...until IT happened.

MALFOY MANAGES MURDER AND EXPERTLY ESCAPES

INCARCERATION

That was the headlines in all the papers. In early November, Draco Lucius Malfoy II escaped from Azkaban Prison after killing ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. His whereabouts are currently unknown and all were advised to take precaution as Draco has been under the effects of a deep Imperius Charm for over ten years, and his humanity has been completely destroyed.

When the news first broke, Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall, placed even stronger wards around the castle and all trips outside were banned for the unforeseeable future. Harry insisted that Ron go on back to his team but to keep a Portkey, just in case he's needed. Everyone was on edge. Especially Tiberius.

Since hearing the news, Ty hadn't had a restful night's sleep in weeks. Memories of his first encounters with Malfoy playing in his mind keeping him terrified. There had been many a night when the only way he'd fall asleep would be between either both his parents, or his Papa and Granpa. He behaved differently around his friends. He would be constantly looking over his shoulder, you couldn't touch him at all, and there would be times where he would just not speak to anyone, not even his best friend Skylar.

Sky hated seeing his friend like this and did the only thing he could think of doing. "Ty..." he said carefully approaching the boy from behind. At the sound of Sky's voice, he turned a little but wouldn't make eye contact. "Ty...look at me. It's going to be ok. You've got your Papa, and your Granpa, right here. You're safe. They won't let anything happen to you...I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. I promise." He then pulled his frightened best friend into a hug and held him until the shaking stopped. No more words were needed for those two. Sky just helped his feline friend up and escorted him to his Papa's office.

On their way to the office, there was a massive explosion in the main entrance of the school, the area, they just happened to be in. They were blown back onto the walls and Ty hurt his back on impact. Skylar shakily lifted his head to see what caused that explosion. A man with torn, dirty robes, and matted messy white hair stormed into the castle.

"POTTER!" he yelled. "Come on out! It's time for another reunion!" he smirked and looked around at the rubble. He spotted a familiar boy with wings and a tail. "Well, I'll be...what luck to find you, Rigel. You'll be quite useful." He began to walk towards the unconscious young boy. But was halted by something landing near his feet. He looked down and saw what looked like a golden rose...

"What the..." was all he had time to say, before it exploded and sent him flying backwards.

Skylar ran over and threw more of the metallic colored flowers at the intruder. "The sun is being eclipsed! I repeat, the sun is being eclipsed!" He yelled into his wrist and then stared as Malfoy began to get up. Skylar spared a glance over to Ty. _'Still unconscious. Good. At least our covers won't be blown."_

Just then, Sparks, Gwen, and Alex appeared out of nowhere. "What's the situation?" Gwen asked.

"This is the guy we have to protect Lord Tiberius from. We need to hurry and change and get this guy out of here."

"Great, I can get out of this ridiculous form for a while," Alex said, adjusting his glasses.

"Let's go guys!" Skylar commanded. "LUNAR TUXEDO SHIFT!"

"ALPHA ARMOR, ENGAGE!" Sparks yelled.

"CHAOS, RELEASE!" Gwen yelled.

"JOVIAN BLITZ!" Alex shouted.

Suddenly multi-colored lights filled the area. Sky was now wearing white armor that resembled a tuxedo. Adorned on it was a symbol of a crescent moon and the Earth overlapping. Sparks' red hair now matched his burgundy armor with golden accents. Gwen's hair was now a bright blue in a side pony tail, and she was wearing a deep violet armor. Alex was now a bit taller and more muscular brunet with a deep green armor.

Once they'd changed they each got into position. Sparks and Alex stood around Tiberius as his first line of defense.

"Centauri Knight and the Jovian Crasher, in postion." they yelled.

"Eris Siren and Crystal Prince, in position." Sky and Gwen called and they launched the first attack. They began to punch and kick at Draco with blinding speed.

"What in the hell? Who are you people?" he demanded.

"Who we are doesn't matter. You won't live much longer anyway." Sparks replied while jumping up for another kick, that was expertly blocked.

"Kids, these days." Draco smirked. "Don't know how to respect...their...ELDERS!" He yelled. Blasting at them with a powerful black blast of energy. They were all knocked backwards but each landed in...a pile of snow?

"I was wondering when you'd show your face around here, you low life." A voice called out from the stairs. Suddenly icicles rained down from the ceiling aiming directly for the Slytherin intruder. He managed to dodge each one and smirk at his new opponent.

"Sending children to do your dirty work, Potter?"

"Of course not. They just happened to get here first." He snidely replied. "Sky, we can talk about this later, but for now please make sure Ty is all right. My husband and I will handle this." he whispered to the blonde warrior. Sky looked stunned for a second, then realized that he must have seen them transform. He just nodded and instructed the other three to tend to Ty.

"Well, Draco. You ready to find out why you'll never even be second best?" He said and got into fighting position. With that, Draco lost his cool demeanor and launched his attack. The battle began.

"Face it, Potter. You couldn't kill me before and you certainly can't do it now. You and that weak god-father of mine. Your sentimentality will be your downfall."

Harry then turned into the Divine Tiger and lunged at his enemy. "If it means protecting my son, I'll do what it takes. This should have been done a long time ago!"

"I wholeheartedly AGREE!" A voice rang out as a flurry of flamed arrows converged on the battleground."

"Weasley! I was wondering if you would show up or not. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Draco hissed as he withstood the surprise attack. Never thought a Gryffindor had what it took to be sneaky! He said punching Ron in the jaw, making a direct hit...or so he thought. His hand with straight through as the clone dissolved into shadows."

"I never thought a Slytherin could be even dumber than expected." He said landing a flamed kick to Draco's face.

"LUMOS SALTARE!" Harry yelled and formed his ice mace and began to rapidly bludgeon the white haired menace at impossible speeds.

"This...THIS ISN'T OVER! I AM THE BEST! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

Harry and Ron looked at the beaten and broken man before them. They remembered the day they met Draco, and all of their encounters. They remembered how even though he was a prat, he was still just a frightened child underneath it all. This was not the Draco, they knew. This Draco has lost all sense of himself and lusts only for power and destruction. This Draco betrayed and killed the last person to actually love him. This Draco is a threat to not only their family but to everyone at Hogwarts...This Draco must be stopped.

"Ron, Formation Twist." Harry whispered grabbing his husband's hand.

"Right." He then jumped into the air and the Onyx Phoenix made his appearance. Harry then took his cue and took his Divine Tiger form and the two merged.

"Draco Malfoy...REST IN PEACE!"

Draco was sealed in ice from the waist down and surrounded by flames. The giant beast, the Eclipse Manticore, reared back and fired it's twin beam of light and dark.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was no more.

Shifting out of their Beast forms, Harry and Ron rushed to the area where Tiberius was lying. He was surrounded by the armored children. As they approached, the blond one he'd recognized as Skylar stood and walked forward.

"Professor Potter-Weasley..." he started but was cut off by the raven haired man placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How is he?" he softly asked.

"We healed the injuries to his back, sir. He's going to be just fine."

"Good," he bent down and picked his son up like he did when he was just a baby. _'Looks like things are starting to progress.' _he thought. "You four follow my husband and I to my chambers, we have much to discuss.

With that, they all were off.


	15. Chapter 15: Relevance of the Stars

After coming out of their armor and making their way through the secret tunnels leading to the Professor's office to avoid the school at large, they sat down as directed by the Potter-Weasleys and began to speak.

"Sir, I know what you saw may have been a bit weird, but..." Skylar started.

"You think that was weird?" Harry chuckled. "Compared to some of the things that go on normally here, that wasn't even close." His expression then grew serious. "I know who you four are and why you're here."

"Y-you do?" Sparks asked.

"Yes, before Tiberius was even born, I was visited by a warrior named Gideon in my dreams. He told me of things to come and how we would be needed at a certain time."

"You've met Gideon?!" Alex almost yelled. "He's like one of my all time idols! He's so cool! I mean..."

"Alex, calm yourself before I kill you." Gwen tersely stated, then turned back to the Hogwarts Professor and beckoned for him to continue.

"Yes, well...I must say I was surprised to find out that you all would be here and would befriend my son." Harry said.

"You see, sir," Skylar began. "Our mission is to protect Master Tiberius and watch over him as he prepares for both the upcoming battle and his legacy. Our families sent us here only to reveal ourselves when his Star Seed fully activates."

"His Star Seed?" Ron asked. "I'm sorry, but what's that?"

"Allow me to explain, sir." Gwen said. She then stood and projected an image from a device on her wrist. It was a crystal.

"This, is an example of a Star Seed. Every sentient living being has one, but they range in size, shape, and power. I believe your people call them Magical Cores. They only take the form of a crystal when they are removed from the body. If removed for too long, the person dies."

"So, Ty's Star Seed has to activate?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"Yes, sir." She continued. "You see, because of his future role, his Star Seed will become what's known as a Sailor Crystal. Those with Sailor Crystals become the protectors and warriors of the Universe. All Star Seed carry a bit of the life force of the planet on which its keeper resides, but Sailor Crystals possess a large majority of it, making the wielder or wielders very important to all life on that planet."

"I see," Ron nodded with his hand on his chin. "So the Sailor Crystal of the Earth belongs to...whom exactly?"

"That would be my father, sir." Skylar said, raising his hand. "My mother and sister each have one for the Moon."

"So does that mean you carry a Sailor Crystal, as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no, sir." Skylar bashfully rubbed his neck. "Before my Sailor Crystal activated, my Star Seed was an even mix between my mother and father's energies. This makes it one of the few Hybrids in the galaxy, so some say that it's not a true Sailor Crystal."

Harry watched the young blond boy's face as he told the story. There was pain in his features when he brought up the possible illegitimacy of his Crystal, a familiar pain, but he wasn't quite sure so he just left it at that for now.

"So what happens now? When will his Star Seed activate? What do we do then?" Ron fired off questions trying to get to the bottom of everything.

"We're not sure," Gwen said. "He's still so young, so it's hard to say. However, when it does activate, it's you all will no longer be staying here."

"What?! Why?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I phrased that incorrectly. You'll have to come with us for a while. You'd be able to visit after everything blows over. You all will be trained by the Ten Guardian Deities themselves to help you increase your skills with your Elements and get you prepared for what's coming."

"Malal," Harry whispered. He then looked down at his son who was still unconscious in his arms. He remembered the day he was born, his first steps, his first flight, all of the bad times and the good. His son was such a timid and kind soul. He wished his baby didn't have to go through this, that he could jut grow up and be normal. Harry then remembered that 'normal' was never a word that fit him, why should his son be any different? He was destined for great things and has so many people who will back him up along the way. He just hoped it'd be enough.

Suddenly, Tiberius' eyes shot open and he began screaming and searching the room. When he realized where he was and who was with him, he clung to his raven father's chest and was enveloped by both as they tried to calm him down. They were so preoccupied with him, they didn't see the trio quietly file out.


	16. Chapter 16: Rude awakening

A few weeks passed and things had returned to a sort of normal. Tiberius was still unaware of his friends' true identities, They and his fathers agreed that it was for the best that he try to enjoy what was left of his childhood for as long as possible. They did hang around him a bit closer, because he was exhibiting signs of trying to isolate himself out of fear. There were nights where he would wake up in terror of the 'white-haired man'. Those nights he always chose to stay with his father for a few days afterward.

Not much time later it was time for Ty's first Christmas Break. He was very excited to head back home. His father would be there and Dobby. He'd see his grandparents and hopefully all of his aunts, uncles and cousins.

He was bringing his things downstairs so that they cold be taken with his father's things when he was suddenly stopped by a loud explosion coming from what sounded like the middle of the school. Tiberius dropped everything and flew off to the source of the boom.

When he arrived he was shocked to see his father and four other people in what looked to be armor fighting against a creature he'd never seen before. It had the body of an elephant, the antlers of a deer, the head of a bear and the tail of a shark. It was deep brown in color and gave of a deep green mist. It rampaged and did a bit of damage to the building and the people fighting it.

The people in armor were having a hard time. Harry was holding it at bay, but it was clear that they needed reinforcements. He would have summon Fawkes or Ron, but he was preoccupied at the moment. He looked around and saw his son staring at the beast in horror.

"Ty! Ty, honey! I need you to run. Go get help!" he yelled.

The beast had also noticed him and was heading right for him. He was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes off the thing barreling towards him. The beast reared its head back and was about to discharged some sort of energy from its mouth. Tiberius let out a panicked scream.

"Tiberius!" Harry called. He was gripping the wound on his right arm and rushing over to his son. The armored warriors not far behind. They faltered when they saw Tiberius underneath what looked to be a shield made of metal.

Tiberius was shuddering in fear waiting for the blast to hit him. When it didn't he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. There was a huge dome over him now. He could still hear the beast outside. Suddenly a light burst from his chest and a crystal was formed. He stared at the gem in wonder. It was calling out to him, beckoning for him to grasp it. He knew once he did, nothing would be the same, but he knew it had to be done. He tapped the crystal with his finger and it embedded itself in his right wrist. Then a band formed around his wrist, looking like a very thick wristband.

The words echoed in his mind, as if cueing him to yell them and accept the power, his birthright.

"HELIAN BURST: BLADE MODE!" he yelled, and the dome around him exploded. He felt his clothes disappearing around him and being replaced by a metallic and ornate armor. He even had a cape.

Harry watched as the dome his son was in suddenly exploded. He was about to fear the worst when the four warriors around him stopped and knelt.

"His Sailor Crystal..." Skylar whispered. "...it's awakened."

They looked on as his armor took form and took place. When the light faded, Tiberius was left standing there with a determined look on his face, staring at the beast before him. The beast just raised his leg to stomp on him, only to realize that he was gone.

Tiberius was above him, he extended his wings and Harry was shocked to find he had six of them now. He then snapped his fingers and a large mirrow appeared behind the monster. He fired a beam of energy at the mirror and it reflected and hit the beast in his hind legs rendering him immobile.

"SOLAR IMPRISONMENT!" he yelled in a voice that Harry had never heard before. It was so commanding and strong. Nothing like the timid boy he loved.

Mirrors sprouted around the beast at different angles. Tiberius then fired a chain from his hands into the two nearest mirrors. The chains weaved through the mirrors trapping the beast. He then took hold of the ends of the chains and yelled: "DEATH SENTENCE!" and pulled.

The chains began to move backwards through the mirrors, slicing the chimera as it did and reduced it to chunks.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Tiberius softly descended back to the ground and as he did his transformation slipped. By the time he touched the surface he'd fainted. Harry and the warriors rushed to his side, only to find that it was just exhaustion. Sparks and Gwen took care of the mess while Skylar helped Harry tend to his wounds and carry Tiberius inside.

Things were progressing far sooner than they should...


	17. Chapter 17: Author's Note

This is an author's note to address the recent reviews I've been receiving for my stories. I want to start off by thanking those of you who like the story and offered your support. I had and have no intention of stopping writing any of my stories. The homophobic child who hides behind anonimity is so little of a concern of mine, I hadn't really given him/her much thought. I knew what I was getting into when I wrote a story with this pairing. I'm not naive enough to assume that homophobia didn't exist on the internet. Hell, I deal with dumber people in real life on a daily basis, so I really don't have time for some petulant child who really has nothing better to do than to take time from his *obviously busy* schedule to not only read something he doesn't like, or write what I can only assume was his attempt at a scathing remark to, I don't know, hurt my feelings or whatever, or even take the time to argue with other strangers who he'll never meet and wouldn't know him if they saw him, making him feel as though he's invincible and can just say anything he wants. I mean, he can, don't get me wrong. I suppose the point of all of this is is to let everyone know that the story will continue and there will be more written. So please, come at me with your worst comments, your sickest slams, and your best burns, because no matter how witty or nasty you think you can be, I have the almighty power of the delete button, rendering your attempts futile. So please enjoy whatever sense of superiority you get from mocking strangers online. Enjoy your little comments and your quips. This is the closest thing to an argument you'll get from me, because I'll too busy living my life, thankful for the fact that you're not in it.


End file.
